The Sheriffs Plan
by Sassyvampmama
Summary: The Sheriff of Area 5 is a man with a plan... to steal Sookie from Bill, and get Bill to help. Slightly OOC Rated M for future lemons. Caution, do not read this if you cannot handle extreme sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This story takes place while Sookie is still with Bill, but has bits and pieces from the other books thrown in to help the story out, so let's all put our pretending hats on and pretend that none of the rest of this series has been published. This is just a fantasy I have had about the overbearing (yet GORGEOUS) Sherriff of Area 5, a beautiful supernatural barmaid, and her deceitful lover. I hope you like this.

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Bill POV**

I will admit that as I am driving to meet Eric at his vampire bar, Fangtasia, I am a bit worried. I awoke this evening to find a voice mail from Bobby Burman, Eric's day person, summoning me to a meeting with the Sherriff at 10:00 pm sharp. The message indicated in no uncertain terms that I was not to ignore the summons or be so much as one minute late for the meeting. I immediately tried to call Eric upon hearing the message to find out what it was that he wanted me for, but was directed to Pam instead. After a terse greeting, I asked her about the subject matter that prompted the meeting. Her only response was that the clock was ticking and I had better not anger her master any more than I already had. This is why I was worried; an angry Eric is never a good thing.

Still trying to figure things out before facing Eric, I pulled into the employee parking area behind the bar. As I silently shut the car door, Clancy was opening the back door for me. _'Why am I being escorted?'_ I wondered. _'This can't be good.'_ Eric wasn't normally this formal about a summons. Clancy walked me through the employee only area of the bar to Eric's closed office door, knocked once and waited for an answer, opened the door to allow me to enter alone, and then shut the door. I assumed he would stand outside the door, barring entrance to anyone else, and maybe blocking my exit. "No, this was definitely not good."

Within a fraction of a second upon entering I noted that both Eric and Pam were in the office, Pam was sitting on the couch smiling in a way that had me a little scared and smelling strongly of recent sex (_probably one of the female fangbangers out in the bar area now_), while Eric was pacing in the space behind his desk. _'SHIT! What the fuck was going on here?'_ For the first time tonight, I was beginning to feel more than just apprehensive.

"Eric." I made a slight nod of my head in his direction, indicating my respect for his position.

"Sit Bill, we have much to discuss." It wasn't a request.

Feeling unsure as to what was going on, I decided against sitting on the couch with Pam, choosing instead to sit in one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. Assuming that it would be wise for me to remain silent, I waited for Eric to start our meeting. I didn't have to wait long.

"I have recently been given some information regarding you that I find distressing Bill. It concerns you and Sookie." He started dryly.

"Oh Shit! There was so much about Sookie's and my relationship that wasn't what it seemed, but wasn't supposed to know that. What could he possibly have found out?"

"I'm sure that I have no idea what you are talking about Eric. My relationship with Sookie is private, and as you must surely remember, she is mine. Unlike some of our kind, I do not kiss and tell, nor will I start now." I hoped that he would not see through my bravado.

"I have not forgotten your claim on her, but she will leave you, and when she does, I will be waiting here to console her. With the information now in my possession, it will happen sooner than even you can you anticipate. Make no mistakes Bill, she will be mine, and you will help make that happen."

"What?" I asked incredulously, my voice so high that I had trouble recognizing it as my own. "How on earth could you possibly think that I would not only give Sookie up, but that I would give her to you? More importantly, how can you believe that she would willingly go to you?"

"Quiet, Bill. You will listen to what I have to say before you utter another word. When I have told you exactly what information I have, and what I expect to happen because of said information, you will not only give her to me, but you will help to make sure that she thinks coming to me was her idea."

I sat in my chair, apprehension turning into full fledged fear that sent a shiver down my spine, and I could only guess what Eric was hinting at. There was only one thing he could use to blackmail me with that would make Sookie leave me without a backwards glance, but there was absolutely no way he could ever find that out, was there? Whatever he had though, it was big enough to make him extremely confident, confident enough to threaten me into placing Sookie in his waiting hands. I didn't want to hear this.

"Do you remember Rasul, Bill? He is one of Sophie-Anne's personal guards."

I nodded yes, never taking my eyes off his face.

"Well it would seem that he has a special gift, one that allows him to hear much more clearly than any other vampire. There are very few walls that he cannot hear through. One day, while he was standing guard outside the Queen's office, he heard a conversation concerning a human in my territory. What do you think he heard, Bill?"

Though he had asked me a question, I could tell that Eric didn't want or expect me to answer him, so I continued to sit there without making a sound. As I expected, he barely waited a second before he continued, his face animated with excitement. I was already horrified, and didn't think it could get much worse. I had forgotten all about Murphy's Law, and it seemed that Mr. Murphy had a personal grudge against me. "Well, shit."

"He listened as Sophie-Anne and a male subject of hers talked about a young female resident of Bon Temps. As the conversation progressed, it was stated that this particular female was most likely telepathic, but surely human, according to information relayed to her from the Queens lover. This information was thought to be true, since the female in question was the lover's own cousin, but the Queen wanted it confirm beyond a doubt by one of her subjects. It was also said that retaining this females services could be of incalculable value to Sophie-Anne, and that whoever was in the office with her would be given all rights to the female, as long as he was able to convince to use her ability to help the kingdom of Louisiana and the Queen in her dealings with humans. It would be most convenient if the Queen was able to learn what a humans intentions were in regards to any business conducted with her or for her territory. And what better way than to pull those intentions directly out of their own thoughts! The benefits that having a telepath like that in her retinue were unknowable, but she was willing to bet that it would also greatly improve her standing in the vampire community. She then charged the male in her office with the tasks of moving to Bon Temps and seeking out this female, one Sookie Stackhouse, and doing whatever was necessary to gain her trust and bring her into the service of the queen. If this could be done, she would see to it that the vampire in her office would take a position among her advisers and personal staff. Given the enormity of her offer, and the fact that it should be an easy task to accomplish, the male readily agree to travel to Bon Temps to check out the circumstances surrounding this girl. The Queen had yet another trick up her sleeve though, one that would give the male a reason to move to the small town without causing too many questions to be raised. The Vampire Rights Bill was before Congress as they spoke, and she had it on good authority that it was going to pass. One of the proposed rights contained in that document was that a vampire was entitled to re-inherit any family property that was left without a human to inherit it. The Queen had already ascertained to there was a relative of the male who had recently died without an heir for his property near the residence of the female, which would then revert back to the vampire's possession. This should give him the opportunity to live in Bon Temps without the residents suspicions being raised as to why he had chosen that particular backwoods town. The male was then told that the sheriff of the area involved was not to be informed of the Queens interest, but neither was the male to hide from him. The male was to present himself to the sheriff as he would normally, only stating that he was attempting to mainstream, and was therefore taking possession of the old family homestead in an attempt to do this. He was also encouraged to try to keep a low profile and try to keep this girl under the radar, so to speak, of the sheriff, who might decide to try to keep her for his own uses. Only if it was impossible to do this was he to let the sheriff use the female's abilities, though it would help to ascertain just how valuable she could become to the kingdom. After a few more instructions to the male, Sophie-Anne dismissed him from her office to begin his preparations so he could carry out his instructions. Would you be surprised to know that Rasul recognized the male as he exited the office? Would you care to guess at the identity of the vampire, Bill?"

I didn't need to guess, I already knew who it was. I was the male who had sat across the desk from Sophie-Anne that day. I only wondered if the Queen knew that Rasul had overheard the conversation, or that he had betrayed said private conversation to the sheriff of the area involved. As if Eric himself had suddenly become telepathic, he answered my unspoken question.

"What the male vampire didn't know was that Rasul had been placed by the door purposely, even Rasul himself was not aware of this. After the male left, the Queen called Rasul into her office and asked him if he had heard everything clearly enough to relay it correctly to me when she decided that the time was right for me to know. He told her that he had indeed heard the entire conversation between the two of them, and that he would wait until she commanded him to say anything to me, despite our previous friendship. Several weeks ago Rasul called me, shortly after you took off with Lorena and left Sookie without fulfilling your obligation the Queen. He said that she told him to tell me everything, and to charge me with several tasks on her behalf. One of those tasks concerned only your loyalty to her. She wanted to know if you had followed her instructions to not tell me about your mission, which you have done for the most part, since you didn't tell me the real reason you took up residence in my area. Another task was to test the extent of the Sookie's ability so we could fully calculate her potential. I have already informed Sophie-Anne that anything that the she could be anticipating would fall far short of the reality of what Sookie actually can do. That she is a true telepath who was very adept, even without any formal training on how to use her gift. She would be an excellent addition to her retinue. I then told her that I was interested in the Sookie, and asked her permission to remove any obstacles in my way of making her mine. She asked me if you had claimed her, and I replied that you had, but then I reminded her that I had been in her service for well over a century, and that I had proven my loyalty repeatedly, while you had only been in her service for less than a decade and had yet to perform any service that would prove yourself to her beyond any doubt. That you were still young, and had already bounced around from place to place, swearing your fealty each time you landed under a new ruler, not to mention running off once during this mission already. The Queen, ever the realist, understood what it was that I was saying. She knew that I would be in a better position to ensure that the Sookie would be willing to work for her than you would. She was already questioning the amount of time it was taking between your reports, and the fact that when you did report in, there was very little to say. She gave me permission to take Sookie away from you Bill, and to claim her as my own. She gave me carte blanche to do so however I felt best, asking only that I keep Sookie mentally able to help her kingdom. So I have spent several days racking my brain in an attempt to come up a plan that will allow me to step into her life in such a way that she will willingly chose me over you, and I have come to the conclusion that I cannot do that without your cooperation."

I could be silent no longer. I didn't want to lose Sookie. For the first time in decades, I was beginning to feel like I was no longer merely floating through an empty and endless life, but that I had finally found a reason to pull myself out of my closet hidey-hole every night at dusk. And here he was, telling me that I not only had to give that up, but I had to help him take her away from me. _'OH HELL NO!'_

"I won't pretend that I don't know about the conversation that took place between Sophie-Anne and I that evening in her office, but I cannot believe that the Queen would charge me with such a task, and then turn around and give you a task like this, as you wish me to believe. I don't know what kind of game you are playing here Eric Northman, but I do not for one second believe that the Queen has given you any type of permission for this, let alone her blessing. Until I talk to the Queen, I will refuse to even consider doing as you are commanding me, punishment be damned. Anything that you do to me without the Queens knowledge will be revisited on you double when you figure in her rage of knowing that you intentionally interfered with her plans. I will do nothing that will put Sookie under your control. You Can Go To Hell Eric, before I will help you here!" I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears as I railed against him. While I was yelling at him, I had pulled my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open. I hit the speed dial for the Queens personal line, and was about to hit the send button when Eric grabbed the phone from my hand and snapped it shut.

"I knew it…"I started to say that I knew that he was attempting to go behind the Queen's back with this personal coup against me, but was cut off by Eric once again.

"Of course you may speak to her about this, Bill, but you don't need to call her. She has been listening in on the speaker phone throughout our entire conversation." My heart sank, he was being honest, and I could see the satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. "Are you still there, Your Majesty?" He called smugly into the air towards the large office phone sitting on his desk.

"Yes, Sheriff, I am. I must say Bill, I am not happy with your progress concerning Miss Stackhouse, and when Eric called me with his idea, I found it to be an interesting solution to my problem. What is that charming phrase the humans use for this? Killing two birds with one stone? Only this particular stone has the potential to remove more than simply two birds. I can use Eric's loyalty to me to help influence Miss Stackhouse into using her gift for the benefit of my kingdom, which directly benefits both the humans and vampires here alike. I can also reward a loyal sheriff for all of his hard work making his Area as profitable as it is by giving him the girl he desire's. Not to mention that I can punish you in a manner that will hurt you more than several years in a silver chained coffin would for your failure to bring Miss Stackhouse into my service. Not only have I agreed to Sheriff Northman's plan, but I agreed that you would help him execute it. And you will, or I will punish you so severely that you may never recover. Is that understood Bill? This is a command from your Queen. You will do this, no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?" She asked coldly. Sophie-Anne may look like a sweet young fifteen year old girl, but she is by far the scariest entity I have ever encountered in my roughly 135 years on this earth. There was no way that I ever wanted to incur her wrath, but my heart was screaming at the injustice of it all.

"Yes Your Majesty, I understand, but may I please defend my actions and inactions to you?" I asked her.

"You may, but make it quick; I have a meeting in two minutes." She replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I know that I was to work my way into Sookie's life and get her to agree to work for you, but there are circumstances in her life that have made her view her gift as a disability. I feared that if I tried to speed things up, she would feel like I was forcing her to do something against her will. Since I am not able to glamour her, I have had to take a more traditional route to get her to trust me. I believe that I am very close to getting her to believe that I love her, and without that belief, she will not help us." I informed the Queen, proud of myself for not sounding like a whiney child.

"Be that as it may, you will relinquish your prior claim on Miss Stackhouse, and help Sheriff Northman to seduce her and bring her to our service, since you were unable to do so yourself. Though I was led to believe that you were already in an intimate relationship with her, I fail to see how, if that is the case, that you were unable to get her to do as you wished her to do. Human women are easy to manipulate if you are willing to do so. A little sex, a blood bond, and voila, you have a willing servant. I do not understand how you have been unable to get a bond with this girl when Sheriff Northman has already managed to exchange blood with "your" woman twice while you were off doing whatever. What were you doing? Oh that's right, instead of following the orders of your sworn Queen, you chose to follow your dick around, and almost screwed up your chances with Miss Stackhouse, though thankfully Eric stepped in and helped you out there as well, telling her that Lorena was your Maker and that you could not ignore her call. BTW Eric, that was good thinking on your part, making it seem that Bill had no choice. Now, I really must go. Bill, you will listen to Eric. Know that I have given him permission to do this, and that he has all rights to punish you, including final death, should you choose to disregard these orders. Good night gentleman, Pam." And with that, she hung up.

I had no choice, I would have to try to convince Sookie that I no longer loved her, and I had no idea how to do it without killing a large part of myself in the process. I would have to follow Eric's orders, and though I really hated him right now, I knew that he would have a thoroughly thought out and well constructed plan to woo and win my Sookie. I was starting to crave final death over what I was going to have to be part of. The thought of Sookie in Eric's arms was enough to make me nauseous, and that is no mean feat for a vampire. I swallowed my pride, and no small amount of bile, and turned to look at Eric, who had stopped pacing and was now seated behind his desk. The bastard was so cocky; he had his feet resting on a top corner of his desk, crossed arrogantly at the ankle, with a smug-assed grin slathered across his face.

'_GOD, I really hate this fucker.'_

***0*0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Eric POV**

After leaving my day man a list of messages and orders to carry out while I slept, I made my way to the reinforced concrete bunker located under my house in Shreveport that served as my daytime resting spot. I had outfitted it with every luxury I could think of, and even some that I hadn't been aware of until Pam had shown them to me online. She absolutely loves the internet, though I have little use for computers.

I pulled back the sheets on my California King-sized bed, loving the way that the rich silk sheets sounded as they whispered against each other when I moved the top sheet down the bed so I could get into it. I slowly removed every stitch of my clothing, pausing to look at my naked self in the mirror and wondering how Sookie's face would look the first time she saw all of me. Would she gasp when she saw the size of my cock? I reach down and grab my growing erection, wrapping my large hand around it and giving it several pumps from the tip to the based, smiling at the size of it. I am not without reason for my cock-sure (excuse the pun) attitude. I was large, and there was no reason to deny that fact. I knew that I had perfected my lovemaking skills over the past millennium since I had been made into a vampire. There wasn't a woman that wouldn't willingly scream my name after few minutes alone with me. None that I had allowed to pleasure me had ever walked away unsatisfied with my attentions to their bodies, especially lately. Since the Great Revelation several years ago, three were multitudes of willing vermin, or "fangbangers" as they preferred to call themselves. To me they were nothing more than a warm fuck and a fresh meal. Not that I need to take much blood from anyone, but let's face facts; no matter how much the vampires in control of our public persona wanted the humans to believe that synthetic blood satisfied all of our nutritional needs, it simply didn't cut it when it came to stifling our baser cravings. Blood and sex were so intermingled that a vampire could not be satisfied by one without partaking in the other, not to mention the thrill of sinking our fangs into a hot, pulsing vein, and feeling the erotic gush of life that flowed into our mouths.

Just thinking of it caused my fangs to extend and my cock to start twitching in my hand, which in turn caused my thoughts to turn in another direction. Sweet, sweet Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse was becoming an ever present problem in my life. There was not a night that went by without my thoughts being tugged in her direction. I would find myself sitting at my table in Fangtasia, hoping that Bill would bring her in, just to get a glimpse of her in some alluringly bright and sexy outfit that stood out in a bar full of drab Goth-wannabe costumes most of the patrons wore. It never failed that Eric Jr. would stand at attention the very second I caught her scent winding its way through the air to my waiting nostrils. She smelled of maple syrup, strawberries and cream, and sunshine. It was a smell that drove me to distraction. Every time the bartender served someone a strawberry daiquiri, I would look around to find her, only to be disappointed once again.

I felt my body start to tighten as I looked down at my cock in surprise. While I had been fantasizing about Sookie, I had been masturbating unknowingly again, and had just about reached a climax. "Oh well, might as well just go with it," I thought, and pumped my hand up and down my cock, gripping it tighter and increasing my speed. I rubbed the sensitive underside of the head, imaging how it would feel when Sookie's tongue gently tasted me for the first time there. I feel my balls start to tighten, and I began to pump even harder, focusing on the image of my rock hard cock fucking Sookie's mouth, her taking in my entire length, and shooting my seed deep into her throat. A thick stream of cum shoots from my cock as I shout Sookie's name, wishing for the millionth time that she was really here with me. I knew that if my fantasies of her could do this to me, having her here, pressing her naked body against me, would be so much better.

As I reach for a tissue to clean myself off, I smile, knowing that this very day Mr. Burman would place a call to Bill's voicemail that would put my plan into action. I had no doubts that Bill would not believe that I had talked to the Queen, or that he would balk at his level of involvement in my plan, but I also knew that within a short period of time, I would be rid of Bill Compton, and Sookie would finally be MINE. Anything was worth making that happen, anything, even what I had planned for Bill's part of my plan. Though personally I wished that I could just glamour Sookie and force her to leave him and come to me, I knew that there was some reason that she could not be glamoured. A part of me craved the challenge of having to do this the old-fashioned way, while the rest of my just craved her. I had always enjoyed hunting, but it was the chase the truly excited me.

I could feel the pull of the sun tugging me towards my daily death sleep, so I crawled into my bed and pulled the sheets up to my waist, loving the feel of the silk against my skin. The last thought I had as I fell asleep was of Sookie. I wondered if she would sleep beside my body one day if I asked her to. "Oops, there goes my cock again…" I drifted to sleep with a smile frozen on my face.

***0*0*0*0***

I woke up that evening with that crazy smile still on my face, and a cock that was so hard it was almost painful. I would need to pull a willing female into my office before my meeting with Bill took place, or I may not be able to contain my frustration at having to involve him in my plans. I had very little respect for Bill, and the fact that he was currently fucking the woman I wanted galled me to no end. I wanted to crush him, steal her, and fuck her until she couldn't remember who he was.

I pulled myself from that pleasant thought long enough to get out of bed, get dressed and warm a True Blood in the microwave. While I was drinking it down, I remembered to first time I tasted Sookie, during the Maenad debacle, and well, the results of that were currently tenting my pants. Yup, I was definitely going to need a fangbanger tonight. I called Pam's cell, and when she answered I told her to look over the women at the bar and pick one out for me. I told her that she was to have the woman ready and waiting for me to take her the minute I walked in, all the while knowing exactly how Pam would ready my meal. Hell, the thought of Pam with her face buried in another woman's pussy was enough to make me hurry myself into my corvette. I never did the speed limit, so what should have been a 20 minute drive for most people took me little more than 10. Sure enough, when I walked through my office door, Pam had a tiny blonde woman (what I could see of her kind of reminded me of Sookie in fact) on her back, stretched out across my desk. They were enjoying themselves so much that the woman never even noticed when I heard Pam mumble an indistinct "Hello Master" into the woman's dripping cunt. She did however feel the vibrations connected to Pam's voice, causing her to squirm a little quicker and shoving her pussy harder into Pam's waiting tongue. I continued to watch them as I undid my belt buckle and unbuttoned my jeans. My cock twitched as I motioned for Pam to switch positions with the woman, and she was more than willing to oblige me. She grabbed the woman off my desk and quickly took her place, setting the woman between her own legs. The woman's glazed eyes immediately fell to Pam's glistening folds, and I heard her moan as she started to lower her mouth to them. As she brought her face to Pam's flesh, I pulled her hips into position for me to enter her from behind. She gasped when she felt my hands on her, snapping her head in my direction, realizing for the first time that I had entered the office. I told her to relax and just go with it as Pam grabbed the woman's face and brought it back to her waiting pussy. That was all the encouragement she needed, and the woman went right back to slurping up Pam's juices. I watched for a moment as her tongue circled Pam's clit several times before making her way down to her entrance, gently dipped in the first time to test the flavor, then plunged in again and again. I couldn't stand not being involved in this. I reached down between the woman's legs, automatically sliding one finger into her wetness to gage her readiness. As I had assumed, Pam had done a thorough job prepping her. I removed my finger, only to replace it quickly with my cock. I didn't worry about being nice; I just thrust my full length into her, making her scream out into Pam's pussy, which in turn caused Pam to wiggle a little more expressively.

"_Holy shit, what a sight!"_ The only thing that would make this any better would be if it really was Sookie that was hungrily devouring Pam's juicy cunt all while shoving her ass onto my plunging cock. Except being inside Sookie's pussy wouldn't feel like fucking a mayonnaise jar, I assumed. This woman had definitely been around the block a time or two, though it wasn't enough to stop me from taking my pleasure from her. I could feel the woman's body beginning to tighten around my cock about the same time I heard Pam signaling her impending climax. I sped up my thrusts as well, feeling the pulsing at the base of my cock become more persistent. Shortly after feeling the woman cum around me, I found the pulsing vein on her neck and bit down, drinking her blood into me and I allowed myself a release as well.

As soon as both Pam and I had taken some of the woman's blood and set ourselves to rights, Pam escorted her out of my office. I had let her know to glamour the woman into only remembering her time with Pam and erasing me from her memory completely. I didn't want this woman to go spreading word around the bar that I was open for sex from any of the others here. Not with Bill coming tonight. I couldn't be absolutely sure that he wouldn't bring Sookie in with him, though he would be a fool to do so when he had been summoned by his Sheriff. Still, I couldn't help hoping she would be here tonight, and I never wanted her to hear of my being with any human besides herself. I knew that Bill would smell that sex had occurred in my office tonight, but I also knew that both Pam's and the other woman's scents were stronger than mine, and that he would expect to smell me in my own office. I hoped that by having Pam in my office during our meeting, still smelling of sex since I had told her not to clean the scent of the other woman's pussy from her face (a suggestion that she enjoyed, mind you), telling her that it would help to mask my scent a little better. Besides, it didn't hurt to have another vampire present in my office to help keep Bill in check, as I was sure that he would find the subject matter for tonight's little meeting totally appalling, not to mention that having witnesses never hurt. There was no one else that I trusted as much as Pam to watch my back, so I guess you could say that her presence would be two fold. While she was primping and finding a comfortable spot to occupy on the couch against the wall in my office, I dialed Sophie-Anne's private cell number as prearranged last night during my nightly report to her offices. She wanted to listen in as I outlined my evidence against Bill to him, and hear what his reaction would be. He had severely disappointed her when it came to procuring Sookie's ability for his Queen. She came on the line and we spoke for a few minutes. During the course of our short conversation, she let me know that should Bill become enraged during our meeting, that she was authorizing me to finally kill him should it come to that. She was more interested in keeping me happy, and getting Sookie to agree to work for her than dealing with a vampire that was likely to take off against her wishes again. Especially since he had already turned the data base he had been working on (behind my back) over to her. She figured that any other vampire could add to it, therefore, Bill was of little use to her anymore.

Right after she said that, I heard a car pull up to the back of the building. I told the Queen that I was going to put her on speaker so she could hear what was being discussed. She said that she would listen quietly, and would only speak when I invited her into the conversation. Just as I hit the speaker button and placed the receiver in the cradle, I heard Clancy and Bill walk up to my office door and Clancy knocked sharply. I called out for him to allow Bill to enter, and the door swung open just enough to emit Bill, then closed after him. As per or earlier conversation, Clancy knew that he was to stand outside the door and not allow anyone close to it. It was also part of his job tonight to stop Bill from leaving fangtasia without my say so. This meeting had several potential out comes, and all of them ended very badly for Bill, though some were infinitely worse than others.

"Eric." He said with that infuriating barely-there nod of disrespect I hated so much. I felt like he did it to fuck with me. Usually others would nod deeply, or even bow slightly, but not Bill, oh no, he was too good to show the proper respect due to me in my position.

"Sit Bill, we have much to discuss." I spat out, not giving him a choice.

I watched as he looked towards the couch and decided against it, choosing instead to sit in one of the two chairs in front of my desk. I paced impatiently while he took his time settling into it. When he finally stopped fidgeting, I began to speak.

"I have recently been given some information regarding you that I find distressing Bill. It concerns you and Sookie." I stated, watching as he looked at me. I swear he would be sweating if he could, but there was no way he could hide the wild look in his eyes.

"I'm sure that I have no idea what you are talking about Eric. My relationship with Sookie is private, and as you must surely remember, she is mine. Unlike some of our kind, I do not kiss and tell, nor will I start now." He said, clearly trying to call my bluff. What he didn't yet realize was that I wasn't doing any bluffing. _Time to throw out a little bit of a threat and see how he was going to take it._ This was starting to get fun, watching him squirm.

"I have not forgotten your claim on her, but she will leave you, and when she does, I will be waiting here to console her. With the information now in my possession, it will happen sooner than even you can you anticipate. Make no mistakes Bill, she will be mine, and you will help make that happen."

"What?" He screeched. "How on earth could you possibly think that I would not only give Sookie up, but that I would give her to you? More importantly, how can you believe that she would willingly go to you?" Now he was just insulting me, time to bring out the big guns.

"Quiet, Bill. You will listen to what I have to say before you utter another word. When I have told you exactly what information I have, and what I expect to happen because of said information, you will not only give her to me, but you will help to make sure that she thinks coming to me was her idea."

His eyes grew wide, and I could literally see the panic creep into his body. He knew I knew why he was really here. Seeing his reaction spurred me on.

"Do you remember Rasul, Bill? He is one of Sophie-Anne's personal guards."

He nodded nervously.

I decided to lay it all on the line. I launched into my conversation with Rasul, detailing everything that he had told me about a week ago. The knowledge that he gotten Sookie under false pretenses still made me angry. I had to admit that I probably would have agreed to do the Queens bidding as well, but I would not have been able to lie to Sookie as Bill was doing every time he fucked her without telling her the real reason he was in Bon Temps. Sookie had trouble being in the same room with me some days, but I had never told her anything but the truth, just not all of it. I have only ever told her just as much as she needed to know and still remain safe from our world.

"Would you care to guess at the identity of the vampire, Bill?" I wanted to hear what he would say in response to my question. I wanted to hear him try to lie his way out of this one, giving me a reason to lash out at him physically. I was disappointed as I watched the emotions chase themselves across his, finally settling on resigned. He was going to fess up. _FUCK! I really wanted to have a legitimate reason to punch him._ But he did look curious about whether or not he could play this against Rasul and I for betraying a confidential conversation between the Queen and one of her subjects. I decided to break some more bad news to him, and I did so rather gleefully. I told him about the role that Sophie-Anne herself played in his downfall. When I was done, he looked like he wanted to jump out of his chair and come after me. _Bring it on Billy boy! This Viking enjoys a good skirmish._

He didn't lie, I'll give him that. I was still disappointed about it, but I had already guessed that he wouldn't, so I wasn't too surprised. What did surprise me was the extent of blame he placed on me for this predicament. He actually yelled at me at the end of his tirade.

"You. Can. Go. To. Hell! Eric, I will never help you with this!" He was practically steaming, nothing but anger showing on his face. I watched him pull out his cell phone to call in reinforcements, and I couldn't help but snatch it away from him and plunge the dagger in a little farther.

"I knew it…"

As he started to accuse me of lying to him about the Queens involvement and her subsequent requests of me, I brought Sophie-Anne herself into the conversation, startling the shit out of him once and for all. "Of course you may speak to her about this, Bill, but you don't need to call her. She has been listening in on the speaker phone throughout our entire conversation. Are you still there, Your Majesty?" I asked.

"Yes, Sheriff, I am. I must say Bill, I am not happy with your progress concerning Miss Stackhouse, and when Eric called me with his idea, I found it to be an interesting solution to my problem. What is that charming phrase the humans use for this? Killing two birds with one stone? Only this particular stone has the potential to remove more than simply two birds." She went on to expound on why she chose to give me permission to lay my claim on Sookie, citing my loyalty and her desire to punish him in a very effective manner. She finished by adding a line that would allow no questions as to whether she really meant what she said. "This is a command from your Queen. You will do this, no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice clearly displayed her displeasure with his ineptitude.

"Yes Your Majesty, I understand, but may I please defend my actions and inactions to you?" He pleaded to her.

"You may, but make it quick; I have a meeting in two minutes." She replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He continued with excuse after excuse, trying to make it Sookie's fault that he had failed in his mission. That asswipe, I couldn't believe all of his lame reasons, and I knew the queen wasn't buying it either. He sounded like a young human child that has just been told that he will be restricted to minimal privileges for a long period of time.

Now he had done it. The Queen did not appreciate listening to whiney subjects. She expected everyone to follow her orders without exception, and Bill had just royally pissed her off. She tore into him, bringing up his disobedience in running after that bitch Lorena, and leaving Sookie here alone. Though I gladly stepped up to be there for her and it was wonderful since I had gained much more acceptance in her eyes during his betrayal of her. After all, I did help her rescue Bill from being tortured to death, but I also got to exchange blood with her for the second time, and this time she was more than willing to do it with me. We had almost even made love during his absence, but Bubba interrupted us before we could get any farther than my fingers in her tight wet pussy. Just the memory of how she tasted when I licked her juices off my fingers was enough to give me an insta-hard-on. I needed to sit down quickly, before anyone noticed the bulge in my pants. I plopped myself down on my chair and put my feet up on the corner of my desk, crossing them at the ankles, effectively hiding my enlarged cock. I heard Sophie-Anne say good-bye to the three of us. I looked around the office, locking eyes with a very smug Pam; I assumed that the queen must have really lit into Bill (I hadn't really been listening; I had been visiting Sookieland in my mind.) for Pam to look so happy. Her and Bill have never enjoyed any kind of affection towards each other. Bill on the other hand looked properly defeated, that is until I met his eyes, then I saw nothing but pure hatred.

What was that term I've heard the humans using lately? I got it…

_GAME ON!_

"So Bill, it would seem we have to discuss my plan to take your woman away from you so I can make her mine." I couldn't help it, I was enjoying this immensely. Bill was so angry, I bet he would've gladly help me find my final death, but he was such an obedient little vampire that there was no way he could disobey a direct order from his Queen or her Sheriff. I was going to have some fun with this.

"When is Sookie's next evening off?" I asked Bill.

It took him a minute to give me his reply, as the answer seemed to stick in his throat. "She is not scheduled to work tomorrow evening. I had planned on taking her out on a date myself. I am to pick her up at 9:00."

That would work perfectly for me. "I want you to convince her to come to Fangtasia with you on your date tomorrow night then. Be prepared to hear from me at 7:00 then, and I will fill you in as far as what I expect you to do. I will have everything ready for it by then. I will speak to you later, once I have finished with the arrangements."

I almost forgot the most important thing I needed to say to him. "Oh, and Bill, if you breathe a word of any of this to her, I will have all of her AND your head. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him.

"Yes Sheriff, I hear you." He said as he quickly left my office.

***0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Bill POV**

I can feel the pull of first dark waking me from my day's rest. I can't wait to rise and see Sookie, but I am loath to leave my safe little hidey hole. I know that when I rise tonight, I will start the process of losing my beloved barmaid Sookie. If it were her choice to make, I would deal with it, though I would never be happy with her decision. Whatever Eric is planning would never be something that she would agree to herself, of that I am sure. She is frightened by him; he is overpowering and aggressive whereas she feels safe with me. She knows that I will meet the sun before I let anything happen to her.

_Or at least she did before I ran off to heed Lorena's call. When I initially left, I had assumed that Lorena would just want to "catch up" with me, maybe have a good fuck, and send me on my way as she had done numerous times before. I was wrong. Somehow she had found out about the data base I had been compiling for Sophie-Anne, and figured that as my maker, she was entitled to the proceeds. When I refused, she threatened to harm anyone close to me, and tried to torture Sookie's name from me. I never gave it up though. Lorena knew my girlfriend was a barmaid from BonTemps, but that was as much as she ever learned, and it certainly wasn't from me. The morning that Sookie rescued me from that chamber was the best morning of my life, though it quickly turned into one of the darkest evenings. _

_That night, I woke in a tight, dark, sealed enclosure, starving and unable to process anything other than the intoxicating smell of the human female next to me. I couldn't control my baser nature, so I started to feed. As the bloodlust overcame me, I didn't care anything for willingness, I just needed to fuck. As soon as I realized it was Sookie, I was mortified. _

"Oh Shit."

_I had hurt her. _

_I swore to her when we first started seeing each other that I would never do anything to harm her, and I had just raped her. I deserve to meet the sun for everything that I did to her that week, but she still forgave me._

_I had thought it was over between us when she left Mississippi with Eric, but after a few weeks of separation she finally knocked on my door. We talked, we cried, she accused, I apologized, and we agreed to try again. One of my fondest memories is of the way we made love that night. The mere memory of that night alone makes dealing with Eric and his plan all the more difficult. _

_I knew my introduction into Sookie's life itself was a lie, but I truly did love her, and nothing would ever change that. A vampire's life is by definition unchanging, so when a change does occur, it is permanent. Loving Sookie changed my world for the better. _

I need to get up for the night and face this new challenge. If Eric thinks that I will just meekly hand Sookie over to him, he is out of his ever-loving Viking mind! Sookie is mine! I need to figure out a way to get around this.

_Maybe I won't answer when he calls tonight. No, that will just make him angry, and the Queen has already given him permission to do this. Maybe I can persuade Sookie to run away with me tonight. If we left Louisiana, Eric won't have any authority over us, nor would Sophie-Anne. Better yet, we can leave the country, and they will both be doubly damned. But I'm afraid that even then Eric wouldn't give up. He would hire trackers to find us, and it wouldn't be pleasant for either of us when he did._

Knowing that I would have to face Eric either way, I make my way out of my hole in the closet of my first floor, only to be accosted by the feeling that another vampire was near, very near, as in the 'sitting in my living room' kind of near I had been so lost in self pity that I failed to notice another vampire coming into my house. That was never a good thing. I instantly crouched into a defensive position, sneaking around corners, headed to face my intruder, when I heard a voice I knew echo through the halls.

"Just give me a reason to separate your limbs from your body, Compton," Pam said by way of greeting me in my own home.

"Why are you here?" I ask, irritated that Pam feels she has the right to threaten me in my own home.

"My master sent me here at dawn this morning to make sure that you didn't run upon waking, and to make sure that you do not give anything away to his human woman. Besides, it kinda works in his favor if Sookie sees us together." I notice that she makes it sound like Sookie already belongs to Eric.

_Why was it in his favor to have Sookie see us together? I wondered to myself. Could it be that he was going to make me fuck Pam so that he could tell Sookie, or have her walk in on us in the act? Knowing how manipulative Eric was, that would be exactly the kind of thing that he would just love to use against me._

I came around the corner into my living room and found Pam, covered in dirt, and ONLY dirt. I noticed a faint smell of must coming from her, so I figured that she rested in the old cemetery between my house and Sookie's. Pam turned to face me, fully nude, and then she sat down on my couch.

"I will just wait here until Eric comes to speak with you."

"Wouldn't you prefer to shower and dress for the evening? Though you are quite lovely, I can assure you that I do not appreciate you getting dirt all over my antique furniture." I said in attempt to force her into bathing and dressing so that should Sookie decide to come over early she won't find a naked woman in my house.

"Actually, I quite enjoy sitting here like this Compton. I feel like it really bothers you. Besides, if I were to shower, Eric would be angered that I did not follow his orders even if I were to leave you alone for only a second. He cannot be sure that you will obey your Queen or him, so I am his insurance if you will. Besides, he enjoys it when I look this way; he says that it reminds him of our first night together as maker and child."

"Fine, Pamela, do as you will. I have other matters to attend to before Eric arrives." With that I turned and walked away from her. I headed for the bathroom, noting that it was already near 7:00. Oh well, I will make the bastard wait if I can. I plan on taking my time tonight, as this may well be the last night that I will be able to escort Sookie anywhere, I want to look my best.

When I exit the bathroom almost 30 minutes later, Eric was already seated in my living room and I can hear the shower in the bathroom downstairs running. I face Eric, completely unprepared for this, but still having no choice in the matter.

If I was lucky enough to live through this, I will never bend my knee to either Eric or the Queen again. I will need to find another state to reside in, one close enough to Sookie to assist her if she ever needed it, but far enough away that Eric will never think I was interfering. As Eric starts detailing his plan to me, I know that there was a good chance that it will work. He had thought this through, and Sookie will believe it.

***0*0*0*0*0***

**Eric POV**

Once again I wake with a raging hard on and a smile plastered on my face. Once again my first thought was that if Sookie was here, waking would be a much more pleasant time of the night for me.

I imagined waking with Sookie sleeping next to me, her small ass fitted inside my hips, pressing against my growing erection. I reach my arm around her, feeling the heaviness of her magnificent breasts, the nipples pebbling under my fingers. Would they be the dusky rose color I imagine them to be? I wonder as I imagined squeezing and pulling on them, rolling them around between my fingers. I allow my hand to draw a trail down her stomach to her belly button. I knew that the slight indentation here would be an erotic spot on her body, so I slowly traced a circle around it with my forefinger before I began moving my hand towards her waiting mound. (I hoped that she was not clean shaven there, as most women these days tended to be. I found very little enticing about a bare pussy, as it reminded me of a child.) I find her curls, and tug them gently, causing her to arch backwards into me a little and making her moan in her sleep.

My fingers move lower still, finding the top of her slit, and begin to slowly work themselves between her moist lips. I can feel my erection pressing more firmly against her ass, causing it to slightly separate her cheeks, putting more pressure around my cock with their weight. My venturing fingers find her clit and flick it gently, and she arches again, almost waking. I continue to play with it for a few more seconds, enjoying the sounds she is making as she climbs back to my reality, becoming fully awake as I tweak and pinch her swollen clit. My name escapes her lips in a whisper of ecstasy, easily one of the most erotic sounds I have ever heard.

Again she presses her ass into me, causing my tip to come into contact with her back entrance. She gasps, but rubs her ass around, making me wonder if she has any idea what she is doing to me. I move my fingers lower, feeling the extent of her arousal in the abundance of her wetness. Her folds are practically dripping, begging for my fingers. I slip one finger inside her entrance and continue to use my thumb on her clit, flicking and rubbing it while thrusting my finger deep inside her. I set a slow rhythm, only removing my finger for a second to add another to it.

By this time, Sookie is fully awake and aroused. Though I am enjoying giving her pleasure, I want to be inside of her, I cannot wait. I remove my fingers and she pleads for me to continue, her voice causing my cock to jump because it knows what is coming next. I place my hand behind her knee and lift her leg just enough to position my cock at her moist entrance. Still holding her leg in the air, I push my tip into her tightness, inch by inch, feeling her pussy tighten around me, pulling me in. I have to restrain myself from plunging into her, knowing that she has never been with someone as large as I am, I can feel her muscles tightening already. I am almost fully inside her now so I begin to move, slowly at first, building up speed.

As I release her leg, Sookie moans, begging me for release, and whimpering my name with every exhale of breath. I am almost there myself; she is so tight, so wet. I feel my balls tightening, readying themselves to explode inside Sookie's beautiful little body. Her pussy is contracting around me, showing me that she is ready for me to finish her. I reach around her and pinch her clit as I thrust in deeper than I have yet, hitting her sweet spot, making her scream out. Her inner walls start to milk my own release from me and I swear I can feel my cum racing to fill her. I cry out her name as I explode, filling her pussy with my hot seed.

We both collapse against each other as I open my eyes to see how she looks after an orgasm. I am expecting to see her eyes hooded with the passion we just shared and her hair rumpled with our exertions, but instead I only see my empty bed and the stream of semen staining my sheets. I have never had a wet dream before that I could remember, yet here I was, dreaming of my lover, spilling my seed like a 15 year old adolescent boy. If just fantasizing about her did this to me, I cannot wait to feel her in my arms for real.

For the second morning in a row I am cleaning myself up after merely thinking of this woman. If I cannot make her mine soon, I think I might just have to drain her. I cannot afford to continue to be distracted by her every night. I am sure that I have come up with a good plan to win Sookie from Bill, but I know that if she ever learns that I am behind his hurting her, she will not come to me willingly. I would rather not have to force anything on her, since I find that for the first time in centuries I care what a non-vampire thinks of me. Though to be honest I care very little what vampires think either, unless I owe them fealty.

Sookie is different. I try to think about her reactions to many of my decisions, though I cannot do so with much certainty. I find my mind wandering each night, wondering if she would be happy with our new waitress, or if she would like the new couch that I had purchased for one of my houses, or if she would find my new pair of jeans to her liking. I am spending too much time on her, not enough time trying to win her, and absolutely no time running my bar or my area without being distracted by her.

And none of it is her fault. She has made it perfectly clear that she is still frightened by me. However, I can feel her attraction to me every time I am anywhere near her, though she has yet to let me fully into her life. Yes we have exchanged blood, and though we had been marginally intimate, she did not try to hide her relief when Bubba interrupted us. Then, after everything that Bill had done to her, she still went back to him.

Oh how that had angered me. I had thought that I would finally be able to make her come to me, but I had miscalculated the depth of her feelings for that worm. I will make sure that she finds out everything there was to learn about Bill's reason for meeting her. I have no doubts that he really does have feelings for her, maybe even that he does truly love her, but none of that will matter unless he had told her the truth. Until he does that, and she forgives him, she can never truly belong to him. I might not have very much experience in being in love, but I do know a lot about women in general, and I know that you cannot lie to a woman and not expect to get caught.

"I hate having feelings!" I shouted to my empty room. I had been saying that more and more often since meeting Miss Stackhouse.

I finished dressing for my evening at the club, making sure that I really looked good tonight, knowing that Sookie would be coming in. I wanted to show her that I could be more than just a t-shirt and jeans kind of vampire. I wanted to hold her eye throughout the evening, since tonight would only be the beginning of my plan to be with her. I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw that I would need to leave if I was to speak with Bill before he picked Sookie up for their date. I dabbed on some of my cologne, a special blend made just for me, knowing that it was almost impossible for any woman to resist a man who smelled this good.

I drove my Corvette to Fangtasia, and then flew to Bon Temps from there. As I had instructed, Pam was sitting with Bill, and by her naked and dirty appearance, I was sure that she had not left him alone since rising. Good. She always had been good at following directions. I dismissed her so she could clean up and meet us at Fantasia since I had already told her what I had planned for the evening. As she got up to shower before leaving I heard the shower come to a stop upstairs. "Compton is getting ready for his evening, Master. I will shower and dress here, then head to Fangtasia to open for the evening." Pam informed me as she made her way out of the room.

Bill came downstairs just minutes before Pam made her way to the front door after finishing with her shower and getting dressed for the evening. "Oh, by the way Bill, thanks for your hospitality!" Pam called out. I was sure that hospitality had played no part in their short time together, but I couldn't help laughing at the sneer that crossed his face while he was searching for a reply. He must have decided against saying anything since she had already walked out of his house. He then turned towards me and looked at me with cold, piercing eyes.

"Alright Eric, tell me what I am to do so that I may get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible for Sookie. I am sure that you wish to prolong my suffering, but I cannot pretend for long that I no longer care for her for long without letting her know what is really going on. I do not want to be the one that hurts her." Bill started his little speech as soon as the front door closed behind Pam.

"As if you aren't hurting her each time you fuck her right now?" I ask him. "How would she respond if she knew that you had only started fucking her because she was your assignment? I too want to spare her from pain, but I intend to do it without lying to her." I say to him.

"I know that it would most likely end our relationship if she were to find out about the Queen, but aren't you lying to her too by forcing me to help you take her away from me?" he asked me.

"I will tell her exactly what I plan to do, though I hardly think that she will believe me. I have already told her that I desire her, and that I will have her one day. On our way home from Mississippi, during our attempted kidnapping, I informed her that she was my future lover, though she just shrugged it off. She knows that I plan on pursuing her, I have made that perfectly clear, though I never said that I would play fair to win her admiration." I told him truthfully. There was no way for him to deny anything I had just said, since even he knew it to be true.

"What do you want from me Eric?" He asked, his feeling of frustration clearly making his blood boil.

"I want you to pick up Miss Stackhouse and bring her to Fangtasia tonight. I will be at my usual table, and when you come to say hello to me I will invite the two of you to sit with me. As I am sure that Sookie will decline my invitation, you will pretend that there is nothing you would like more than to sit with your Sheriff and talk. While we are talking, you will look through the fangbangers in the club and find one that catches your eye. I want Sookie to see you flirt with that girl right in front of her, making her uncomfortable being at our table. The more you flirt, the angrier she will become, I am sure." I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees emphasizing my key part of the plan.

"About the time she starts to say something to you about it, I will ask her to dance. I know from previous experience that she tends to lash out when she is mad at you. I will be there to hold her in my arms while she watches you eye fuck another woman. While we are dancing, you will ask the fangbanger to join you on the dance floor. I want you to grind your body into hers, doing everything short of actually fucking her on my dance floor tonight. Sookie should be so angry by this time that she will be ready to leave, so I will offer to take her home when you tell her that you aren't leaving just yet. I figure that Sookie will be willing to let me comfort her if she thinks that you will cheat on her. She already knows that you left her once for Lorena, I'm sure that it will not be hard to convince her that you would willingly do it again. She may even be so angry that she might let me into her bed tonight, though I am not anticipating it." I laid out the first part of my plan to him. .

_I do have to say I love to see Bill squirm as he took it all in, knowing he had to do what I say. Who said I couldn't enjoy torturing him a little longer with the idea of me in her bed. _

I knew that it was a simple plan, and that it played on her fear of being inadequate, but I also figure that in a case such as this, simpler was better. She did indeed have reason to mistrust him, and though it would be better for me to have her catch Bill in the act of fucking another woman, I knew that seeing that would make it harder for Sookie to trust me or any other man. I wanted her to be angry at him, hurt that he might choose yet another woman over her, but I didn't want her broken. I loved her fire, her spunk, and I didn't want her to lose that, especially not over leaving him. I knew that she needed to be the one to break it off with him, that if he left her she may not want anything to do with any vampire again.

_I couldn't take the chance of losing her. I wasn't worried about how the Queen would feel about her refusing to work for us; I was worried about the gaping hole inside me that her walking away from me would leave._

***0*0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Sookie POV**

When I woke up this morning, there was a voicemail from Bill telling me that we were going to Fangtasia tonight and that I should make sure that I looked nice for our date. Though I really hate the whole "vampire politics, bow down to your betters, possessiveness" scene, I really am excited to be going back to the vampire bar. Ever since my time in Mississippi, I find my thoughts returning to Eric over and over. I can't help but think that it has something to do with the second blood exchange. Thinking of it that way also helps me with my feelings of guilt about it. If my feelings towards Eric can be blamed on the fact that I drank his blood twice _(more like gulped it down the second time)_, then it's got to be the blood that is causing me to have feelings for Eric. If this is the case, I can't help feeling something for him then, right?

I know that I should feel ashamed that I'm with Bill and thinking of Eric, but I can't help it. Bill and I aren't the same couple we were before he left me, but we're trying to work things out between us. I just have to make sure that Bill never finds out where my thoughts have been taking me. I'm worried that all hell would break loose between the two of them if he ever does. It's bad enough Bill thought that I was interested in Alcide. It took me forever to convince him that nothing ever happened between us, even though that stupid werewolf told his ex-girlfriend that we had slept together and that I was better than her. The fact that both Bill and Eric overheard it didn't help me any. At least Eric knew that it wasn't true, but Bill immediately jumped all over me for it, even though I was still covered in my own blood from him attacking and almost raping me at the time. I reminded him that I was in Jackson to rescue him, and that Alcide was only helping me out to clear his father's debt with Eric. It's not like we intentionally sought each other out, or even did anything together other than reconnaissance. However, I couldn't lie to Bill about finding Alcide attractive when he flat out asked me. Needless to say, that conversation isn't the best, or the friendliest, we've ever had.

Bill still doesn't know everything that happened while I was there. He knows about the body we hid, and that I got staked at Club Dead, er, Josephine's. He knows that Eric helped heal me and that he also helped me get Bill out of Russell Eddington's house. But he would never, could never, find out how close I came to actually having sex with Eric that night. _Wow, we had come close._ It had to have been all the emotions running through me at the time, because I would never cheat on anyone. I knew that Bill was planning to leave me for his maker at the time, but that doesn't mean that I am the kind of girl to sleep around on my boyfriend. As far as I was concerned then, until I found proof that he was finally dead, or he himself told me he didn't want me anymore, we were still together.

_Holy, Shepherd of Judea, thank God Bubba crawled in the window when he did, or God only knows what we would have done._

I always seem to lose all control of my body's reactions when Eric touches me. Bill's touch never affects me that way, not that I am not still breathless when he does; it's just not with the same "electricity coursing through your veins" type of way. Bill is safe and easy to be with, even when I know that he isn't telling me everything or even mostly the truth. But either way, Bubba did show up, and Eric and I did stop, and we did listen to what Bubba had to say_ (even though I'm pretty sure that Eric would have been more than happy to rid the world of one particular vampire embarrassment right then and there). _

Bubba, being a sort of Vampire Savant, had somehow snuck his way over Eddington's fence, looked around the area and found Bill in one of the outbuildings in the process. Without that interruption, I might never have found Bill, or killed Lorena. But I did find Bill that morning and helped him escape, but then that bitch (and I do mean that literally) Debbie Pelt pushed me into the trunk with Bill. I had never been so scared to be next to a vampire. I knew that when Bill woke that evening, I would be lucky to survive. I could only hope that Bill loved me enough to stop himself, and he did stop, just not fast enough. I don't think that what he did was really rape, since it wasn't really him for the first few minutes in that trunk. I could forgive him for that because I knew that he literally could not control what he was doing, and as soon as he realized it was me, he stopped and tried to help me.

What I had a hard time with was the whole Lorena situation. He had lied to me from the very start about her. He told me he was going to Seattle for the Queen, when in reality he was going to meet _her_ in Mississippi for God knows what. I am sure that he knew he was going to sleep with her, and that was what I couldn't deal with. I needed to know that I was number one to someone, and I thought I was to him, because I was only "Crazy Ol' Sookie" to everyone else since Gran died.

I left Mississippi with Eric that night, thinking that I never wanted to speak to Bill again, but eventually I missed the closeness we shared, and I couldn't bring myself to go to the only other "person" I knew that wanted me. I couldn't go to Eric broken that way, he would own me then, and I didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost or another "Supe" he held in his pocket. I knew that Bill loved me, but I wasn't sure of what Eric wanted from me. I mean I knew he wanted to have sex with me, and I knew that he wanted to use me for my disability, but after that, I had no clue what I was to him.

I want to look my best for Bill tonight anyways, since we are going to Fangtasia tonight and not Merlotte's, so I dress up a little more than I normally do. Just thinking that I will be seen by Eric, and judged by everyone at Fangtasia, makes me more than a little self conscious. Pam especially always makes me feel inferior, whether she is being nice to me or not. She is just so beautiful. All the vamps are beautiful.

I know that Bill likes it when I wear my sundresses, so I pull out the dress that I bought at Tara's Togs the other day, run by my best friend, Tara Thornton. She always calls me when she marks down a dress that she thinks I will like and this one is especially great. I know that Bill likes me in blue, and this particular shade exactly matches my eyes, but is light enough to show off my tan_. _

_Yes, I know that tanning is really bad for you, but it is my only vice. Seriously, I don't do anything else that is bad for you, except frying eggs in bacon grease, 'cuz that is just the way we roll here in Louisiana._

It's a really hot outside tonight, so I decide to forgo wearing any pantyhose. Besides, Bill always seems to want to fuck me right after leaving Fangtasia, something to do with "claiming" me as his own. I guess it's a vampire thing. But hey, I'm certainly not complaining. I love it when he gets all "I'm the man and you are MINE" with me. I count those among the best times we've ever made love. Don't get me wrong, Bill is always attentive, but all of his caresses sometimes make me feel like he is trying to prove to himself that he can still be gentle rather than making sure that I enjoy our lovemaking. I kinda like it when he is rougher with me, more animalistic, more primal. There is something about him just fucking me that is such a turn on, but it doesn't happen any other time than when he feels the need to remind himself that I am his and his alone.

As I'm finishing with the little bit of make-up I am going to wear, and debating about whether or not I really want to wear the new high heels I bought or a pair of strappy white sandals, I hear Bill knock on my front door. I quickly grab the heels and run to the door. As soon as I open it Bill walks in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning tonight Sookie." He says as he steps back from me so he can get a good look.

I laugh at the expression on his face, and twirl a little so he can see how the skirt flares and puffs around my knees when I move. "I'm so glad you approve Mr. Compton. Would you like to help me with my shoes?" I ask him as I sit demurely in the armchair, blinking my eyes at him flirtatiously.

"Yes, I would. Sookie, put your foot here on my leg so I can buckle the strap for you." He says as he kneels down in front of me. I scoot closer to the edge of the armchair and place my foot on his thigh and he gently grabs my ankle, ready to slip my shoe on for me.

"You are not wearing any stockings tonight, Sookie. I can feel the warmth of your skin, and having your bare leg in my hand is extremely arousing." He begins placing sweet kisses on my toes, working his way to my inner ankle. I can feel my panties start to moisten, and I can see the second he smells my arousal. His pupils dilate then shrink immediately, and his eyes snap up to meet mine. "We have a few minutes before we are supposed to leave, Sookie. May I pleasure you?"

"Oh please Bill, yes, please." I manage to sputter out as he makes short work out of kissing his way to my damp panties. He runs his hands up the outsides of my thighs, up over my hips and hooks his fingers at the top of my panties, pulling them down and off of me in one swift movement. He pushes my legs apart, pulls my bottom to the very edge of the chair, then he opens my center to him with his fingers.

"Sookie, you are so ready for me, so wet and swollen. Tell me that you are only this way for me, tell me that I am the only man who can get you this wet. Beg for me sweetheart." He growls, millimeters away from me, so close that I can feel the vibrations on my own little bundle of nerves. His cool breath down there does things to me that simply make me squirm, I can barley sit still, and would fall off the chair if it weren't for Bill's arm holding me firmly in place.

"Only for you Bill, I have never been this wet for anyone else. Only you have ever been down there and made me feel this before. Please Bill, make me scream, I want to cum for you."

As I say that, a picture of Eric's blonde head between my legs flashes through my mind, causing me to become even more aroused. _I needed to stop thinking like that. I am with Bill and Oh My GOD! am I ever happy about that right now!_ Bill's tongue and fingers are twirling, swirling, pumping and pulsating me six ways from Sunday right now, and I can feel my muscles beginning to tighten around them. He starts to move his tongue with vampire speed on my clit and I reach my climax within seconds, screaming his name for all I am worth as he moves his mouth slightly to the side and sinks his fangs into the artery in my groin. As he drinks, my orgasm soars higher and higher until I explode onto his tongue and his fingers. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of me, slowing down as he feels the tremors in my body subside. Once my hips finally stop jerking, he turns his face back into my swollen lower lips and places a sweet kiss there. Then he slowly backs his face out from between my thighs and smiles up at me. I can't breathe, let alone speak yet, all I can do is smile back at him. I watch as he licks all of my juices off his fingers, lingering over them like I do when I am eating an ice cream cone on a hot summer day; catching any drips with my tongue before they run down the cone. After he cleans me off of his fingers, he slides my damp panties back up my legs and over my hips, then proceeds to slip both of my shoes on and has them both buckled before I can even get my breathing back to normal.

"Oh. My. God. Bill. That was amazing, but I wish you hadn't put my shoes on yet because I need to get some clean panties and I'm gonna have trouble changing them with my shoes on." I say as I begin to walk back to my bedroom. Bill catches me by the arm as I try to pass him and he has this really weird expression on his face.

"No, Sookie, leave those on. I want to be able to smell you tonight, and every vampire in Fangtasia will know that you are mine this way."

_Oh great, now I am going to walk into a vampire bar with Bill, smelling like sex, and everyone will know what we just did. Super, just super. Does he plan on inciting a riot or an orgy, I want to know. _

After I grab my small purse, we walk out the door. Bill holds the car door for me as I slide into the passenger's seat. Before I can get my seat belt fastened, he's already in the driver's seat and has already started the car. We make our way down my now smoothly graveled driveway (freshly graveled thanks to one Eric Northman) and turn onto Hummingbird Lane, heading towards the interstate and Shreveport. Normally Bill drives a lot faster than he is right now, but he seems content to take his time and stick to the legal speed limit tonight.

"Is everything okay Bill? You don't normally drive this slow when we go to fangtasia." I ask, only slightly worried about it. I figure that Eric has summoned us for another one of his "missions" that I can barely afford to participate in.

_Honestly, these Vamps may be made of money, but I sure as heck wasn't. I could barely pay for my property taxes with what I got for going to Dallas, and I didn't get anything but Bill's return when I went to Mississippi, plus more grief from my boss, Sam._

Every time Eric wants me to do something for him, I end up having to take time off of work, not to mention time for the recovery afterwards. And I do mean recovery. It is a good thing that I am dating a vampire or I would be in the hospital all the time. I have never been in the hospital before meeting Bill, nor have I ever been beat up by anyone (other than my brother when we were kids), but it seems like anytime I get involved with any of the Supes, I end up in pain, serious pain.

"Everything will be fine Sookie. Don't worry yourself. I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you alone tonight, before I have to share you with anyone else." He answers without taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

"Alright Bill, is there anything you want to talk about while we are spending time together? Why are we going to Fangtasia tonight anyways?" I ask him.

He turns to look at me briefly, and a look of pain crosses his face so quickly that I find myself wondering if I ever really saw it in the first place.

"We are going to Fangtasia tonight for a date, nothing else. I thought you might like to get out of Bon Temps for a night, and I figured that Fangtasia was a good place to do just that. We can just enjoy ourselves without all the rednecks at Merlotte's screaming into your head."

I don't believe him. Something is going on, something he doesn't want me to know about. Most of the time I am glad that I can't read vampire minds (though I have on a couple of occasions, but I won't ever tell anyone about it), but I really wish I knew what is going through his head right now. He is lying to me, though I don't know why, and it's kinda freaking me the heck out. It is never a good thing when a vampire lies to me, not for me anyways. _SHIT!_

"Okay Bill, if you say so."

And those were the last words we spoke for the rest of the tension-filled ride to Shreveport. When we turn into the customer parking lot in front of the bar, I am a little surprised. I don't think we have ever parked out front when I have been here with Bill before. Maybe it really is just a date. Bill exits the car and comes around to my side, opening the door for me. I take the hand he extends for me to help me out, and then continue to hold it as we make our way to the front doors, totally bypassing the line of humans waiting to pay the crazy cover charge to enter. Pam is at the door, acting as bouncer and money taker. She smirks at us as we walk up, but as soon as we get close enough, I see her take a sniff in my direction. At first, her fangs slide down and a lust-filled look crosses her face, but then it is quickly replaced with a look of pure disgust.

"What have you done Compton? He will be angry." She almost spits at him.

"He may be, but Sookie is mine, and he needs to be reminded of that." Bill responds to her.

"You will not leave here tonight, and he may kill you for the riot you are about to cause." She says to him before turning to look at me once again, a look of something close to pity mixes with the lust I can see plastered in her eyes.

"You look lovely tonight, Sookie, and you smell divine. Beware of vampires tonight, as I wager that you will have more than your fair share of attention tonight if Bill strays from your side for too long. I know that I am certainly enjoying it." She actually leers at me with her last sentence, taking in another long sniff before she allows us to pass through the doors and make our way into the bar.

_I knew I should have changed my panties! Thanks a lot Bill! _About five seconds after we enter, every single vampire in the bar turns in my direction, noses in the air, picking up the scent of my pleasure. _Damn Bill, damn him for doing _this _to me._ I can feel every pair of eyes on me as my skin starts to turn red and I drop my eyes to the ground from sheer embarrassment. Bill places his hand on the small of my back, and we begin to move through the crowd of aroused vampires, towards an empty table set close to the dance floor. Out of the blue, I hear a growl. Sure, it was low and pretty quiet, but I hear it none the less. Eric. I raise my eyes as we reach the table where he is sitting by himself. I meet his icy blue eyes and immediately drop them to look at the floor again. He is livid, and though I am sure it has to do with the fact that I smell like sex for sale in his bar, I can't help but feel sad that he is angry with me.

"Compton." That one word, his name, was growled through Eric's clenched teeth in such a way that it has me shaking.

"What were you thinking?"

***0*0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Eric POV**

As I leave Bill's house for my flight back to Fangtasia I cannot resist the temptation to see Sookie. When I land in the trees surrounding her house, I can hear the water running in her bathroom, so I levitate high enough to look in her window. The bathroom is full of steam, but I can still make out her silhouette behind the shower curtain. I can see enough of her to know that she is doing more than simply cleaning herself, not to mention hearing her low moans of self induced pleasure.

My cock responds to Sookie's sultry sounds by standing at attention. I watch as she brings one hand to squeeze her breast and tug at her nipple, while her other hand traces its way down her slim abdomen towards her pussy. Though the window is shut, I can smell her arousal seeping through the old wooden window frame, only enhanced by the warmth of the steam in the room. One day, I will be in the shower with her, and it will be me making her whimper and moan. One day soon, if everything goes according to plan, I will be able to do everything I want to do with her. My cock twitches in my hand, causing me to look down at myself in surprise.

_When did I start rubbing it?_

I need to leave before I am too tempted to join her.

_What would she do if I were to simply open the window, slip inside, pull the curtain back and ask if she needed any help with her back?_

Oh yeah, I need to leave now.

As I start to turn away from the window to head back to Fangtasia, I hear her moan again, only this time it is different. It's a sound I've waited months to hear. It's a sound that plagues my every waking moment. It's a sound that tells me that my plan will work.

She moans my name.

_Holy Fuck! MY_ _name!_

If I don't leave, I will join her in that shower, and prove to her that I am so much better than any mere fantasy she can conjure up. Or I might be willing to give her more to fantasize about. My cock is painfully hard now, and it literally takes every ounce of strength I have to leave. I will see her in several hours and there is work to be done before her and Bill are set to arrive at the bar.

Once I arrive at the club, I am pleased when I see Clancy standing by the front doors, carding the bar patrons as they enter. Though not too much normally happens in here other than stupid tourists gawking at the big, mean, scary vampires, we do have occasional "mishaps". Because of these mishaps, and because we are the only Vampire bar in Shreveport, we get raided quite often by the police. Thinking about that reminds me of the first night I saw Sookie.

_I knew that there was something special about her the very first time we spoke. She caught my eye that night the second she entered the room. Seeing her was like seeing the sun again for the first time in over one thousand years. She was dressed in a sexy little white sundress with red flowers printed on the fabric. When she walked, the full skirt would sway around her knees, causing her scent to flow around the room. It was a refreshing change from all the black leather. I could see all eyes were on this beautiful creature. Bill held her tightly while they made their way to a small table in the back of the room. I remembered thinking; did he really think he could hide her in a corner and no one would realize she was there? Her scent was like a beacon to vampires, I knew immediately that she was something more than human, but I had no idea what else she could be. _

_When Pam joined me on the stage by my throne, I asked her about Bill's companion. I knew that she had seen the woman's ID, so I would at least be able to get her name. _

"_Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, Master. She resides in BonTemps, near Bill. I don't believe that Bill has had her blood yet either, she smells too innocent. In fact, I'd bet that she is innocent in more ways than that. Her license says that she is in her mid twenties, and though that would be highly unusual for a human woman nowadays, I think it's the truth._

"_Are you interested in her Master? Perhaps you should command Bill to give her to you. I'm sure she is like all the rest of the vermin that crawl in here, and would gladly trade him for you. She looks like she would be a fun toy for a few weeks, then perhaps you could share…?" Pam said as she looked at me hopefully._

"_I haven't had a virgin in many years. Hmmm. Maybe I should talk to her. I saw her at the bar earlier showing something to Longshadow, what was it? "_

"_She was showing him some photographs of a couple of fangbangers, asking about any vampires they may have been seen with," she answered._

_That made me a little angry, not with her, but with Bill. He knew that there was an unspoken rule regarding not talking about which vampire was with which fangbanger. It simply wasn't done. Many humans already hated us, and a dead woman or two who had been with vampires was more than enough reason for the fanatics to try to kill us._

"_She can ask me any questions she has. Besides, having her here, before me, will give me a chance to see what is so special about this human." I motion to Bill to join us as I said this to Pam. _

_When they were still ten feet away from me, I was hit by an intoxicating scent. She smelled like a heady mix of Amaretto, cherries, innocence and sunlight. I felt my cock hardening, a reaction that I had not had in some time due to simply smelling someone. I decided then to push the issue with Bill. I wanted this woman, but I knew that there would be consequences if I forced him to give her up without seeking the queen's permission first. But maybe Pam was correct in saying that she did not yet belong to Bill._

_If only I had seduced her that night. If only I had known then what she would come to mean to me. I would already be in her heart, not only in her blood, and she would be in my arms each night._

I shake the memory from my mind; I need to concentrate on something other than her right now, so I throw myself back into necessary work for the bar. I know I could have Pam do them for me, but then I will have nothing to do for the next hour or so. Well, nothing to do but wait for Bill and Sookie to arrive. I start pacing behind my desk, wondering again if my plan will work like I want it to. I can't help wondering how she got under my skin like this. I've never felt this way about any other women I've been with for the last 1000 years, so why her? Why now? I run my hand through my hair completely befuddled, I feel like a lovesick youth.

I need to do this paperwork.

~0~0~0~0~

Finally, it's just past 9:30, and they should be arriving any time now. I make my way out into the bar area and debate on whether I should sit in my throne or at my table first. I decide that I am definitely more "approachable" at the table, so I make my way over and sit.

Within seconds, one of the waitresses brings me a True Blood, type O positive. I normally don't care for these things, though this particular flavor reminds me of a generic version of Sookie; all the nutrition, with some of the flavor. While I am looking towards the door, one of the bravest of the fangbanger vermin sits at my table and has the temerity to touch my hand. I turn my head slowly towards her, seeing the hopeful look in her eyes.

"I do not believe that you are my lover, nor do I believe that I gave you permission to touch me," I state without emotion to the young girl touching me.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stutters as she pulls her hand away. "M-my friends dared m-me to come t-touch you. P-please don't h-hurt m-me."

"Really, a dare, huh? What do you "win" for touching me?" I ask the girl, amused.

"I-I don't know. A d-drink maybe?" She answers me.

"Well then, let's earn you a few more." I am feeling charitable tonight. I reach over to her and pick up her hand, placing a kiss on her fingers. I then rise from my seat, still holding her hand, making her rise along with me. "What is your name?"

"M-Melissa."

"Alright Melissa, where are your friends?" She points to a table full of young women who are staring at us, a few of them with their mouths hanging open. I lead her to her table to rejoin her friends, while still holding onto her hand. For an added touch I pull out her chair and motion for her to sit. Ever so slowly, I bend down and place a chaste kiss on her hand before I release her.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, is it not, Sweet Melissa? Until we meet again. Ladies the next round of drinks is on me." I hear several of them sigh as I turn and walk away. I signal that the waitress should refresh their drinks, knowing that I have just made Melissa's night.

As I make my way back to my table, I see that every Vampire in the bar has stopped talking and is focused on someone who has just walked in the door. I can smell sex in the air and I groan, knowing that as long as whoever smells like that is going to cause problems tonight. As long as the bearer of that heavenly scent is in the bar, the vampires will be hard pressed to control all of their instincts. I really don't need this tonight. Just as the thought crosses my mind, I am hit with another scent, a more pleasant scent, her scent. I am slightly confused for a second, until I realize that both scents are coming from her.

_Sookie._

Is Bill really this stupid? He knows that I have permission from the queen to deliver him to his final death. Why would he jeopardize his life to keep her when he knows if she finds out about his mission he will lose her anyways? They are walking towards me now, and I can feel exactly how embarrassed Sookie is.

_God Damn it, Bill!_

I can't stop the low growl that emanates from my chest as I watch them walk towards me. She can't even look up, and he is practically pushing her through the room to get to me. How could he do this to her? He knows what she is feeling, he can tell that she is embarrassed, and yet he still brought her here smelling like this.

Hell, even Sookie knows that every Vampire here can tell what she did recently, that they can smell her fluids, and that every single one of them is turned on by her right now. Does he think that her smelling of sex will deter me from claiming her? If anything, it only makes me want to protect her even more. He is torturing her, punishing her for his own sins. I will kill him for this. I just can't do it in front of Sookie, she would never forgive me. I will think about it later, right now I have to help my future lover.

"Compton." I turn to face Bill and growl through my clenched jaw, "What were you thinking?"

"It's good to see you as well, Eric." Bill says to me. I decide to ignore him for the time being, choosing instead to show my lover that I am not as low class as he is.

"Sookie, dear one, I can sense that you are uncomfortable. Please allow me to offer the employee bathroom to you, and Pam will see to any other necessities you may need. I would like a few minutes to speak with Bill alone if you don't mind. Take your time and put yourself together. I promise that this will never happen again. You will never be made to feel like this. You are too good for it." I motion to Pam to come help her.

"Thank you Eric," she says simply. I am momentarily distracted from my anger at Bill just by hearing her say my name.

While Pam is leading Sookie to the back room, I turn to face Bill. He flinches as I do this, but then he quickly regains his composure.

"I will kill you for doing this tonight. Not because she is to be mine, but because you knew how she would feel walking in here, knowing we all would be able to smell her. You are abusing her for your own pleasure, and I will not allow it to happen again. The only reason you are not a pile of ash on the floor right now is because of Sookie. I refuse to hurt her, and killing you in front of her will do just that." I say to him as I start to walk away. I need to go check on Sookie.

"She loves me, you know she does. If she didn't leave me over Lorena, what makes you think that she will now?" He snarls at my back.

Moving as fast as my vampire reflexes will allow, I turn and grab Bill around the throat, and slam him against the concrete wall. I watch him slump to the floor, slightly dazed, before he starts to stand. I took a step closer; once again grabbing his throat, and hold him off the floor against an unbroken portion of the wall.

"Make no mistake Bill, you are worthless to me. I would love nothing more than to rip your throat out right now." I give his neck a squeeze, cutting off his ability to talk or draw in any air, allowing him to feel some of my anger. "However, until I no longer require your presence, I will allow you to live. Should you perform your tasks to my satisfaction, I might allow you to leave Louisiana alive, but should you fail, you will die. And Sookie is no longer yours to touch, do I make myself clear?"

Just to drive the point home, I snap his neck. Due to the fact that he is a vampire, it can't kill him, and it does repair rather quickly, but it's a painful process. I have no doubts that by the time Sookie rejoins us, his neck will be fully healed, but it will give him something to think about next time he decides to be defiant.

I had planned to go check on Sookie before Bill made his little mistake, but now I don't think it would be good for her to see me in my current state. I can feel the anger boiling its way through my body as I make my way to my office. I really need to calm down, or I will kill him now. I still can't believe that her paraded Sookie in here smelling like a common whore, with no regard for her feelings. Yes, I understand that he did it to prove a point to me, but he hurt Sookie by doing it. And it is completely unacceptable to hurt my Sookie.

_My Sookie. _

MY_ Sookie.?_

_Yes, My Sookie. Oh, I like the sound of that._

Sookie POV

I can't stop the tears that are slowly sliding their way down my cheeks as Pam escorts me to the employee bathroom.

_I knew it was going to be embarrassing to walk into Fangtasia smelling like a two-bit whore, but I never expected it to be this bad. I could see every one of the vamps snap their heads in my direction, smelling me, and Bill's hand on my back kept driving me farther into the room._

_The second I saw Eric's face, I knew that Bill made me wear my wet panties just so that he could rub me in Eric's face, figuratively. I have never been so angry at Bill. First the fucker leave's me to run off with his maker, then almost rapes and kills me after I save him, then barely apologizes to me for said running off. He just used the super lame excuse that he "had to answer his maker's call", or some bullshit like that. _

_Yeah, like I never heard stupid excuses before. Hello, telepathic barmaid here! I have heard every excuse there is for bad behavior, both verbal and non-verbal in the more than five years I've worked for Sam._

"Here is a clean wash cloth Sookie, use it to clean up. I will be right back. We are selling a new line of Fangtasia lingerie, so I should be able to find you a clean pair of panties." Pam says to me, bringing me out of my hurtful haze, handing me a dry folded cloth.

"Thank you, Pam. Just let me know how much they are and I will pay for them." I inwardly shuttered at the thought of having to spend more money than I really needed to. I figured that since they were vampire novelty underwear, they would probably cost around $20.00.

"No need Sookie, just knowing that you're wearing them will be payment enough for me." She winked at me, walking out of the bathroom. Just as the door is about to shut, she looks over her shoulder and says, "Unless you want to let me see them once they are on, you know, maybe model them a bit."

_She fucking winked at me! I know that she's into girls, but shit, she fucking winked at me. And I think I liked it._

_I am a good little Jesus fearing southern country girl who doesn't like girls that way. Right_? I begin to wonder as I can feel my pussy start to get all warm and moist again.

Pam's eyes snap down to my nether regions and back up to my face, and she steps back into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

I try to take in a deep breath as I watch Pam saunter towards me, her green eyes flashing both warnings and lust at me. My heart is pounding in my chest as I can feel her eyes roam my body. I had never really looked at Pam in any other way except maybe a friend, but to be totally honest she is very beautiful. My head spins with new thoughts. What should I do? What does she want? I need to breathe, to think, to move away, but I can't do anything.

She reaches out her hand and gently cups the side of my face. Without thinking, I lean into it, so she places her other hand on my face as well. As I finally draw in a breath, I can taste her in my mouth, though she has yet to do anything. My panties are becoming more and more moist, and I can't believe that this is happening. _Do I want it?_ I ask myself, and am surprised that the answer is yes.

Her lips hesitantly brush mine, and when I don't move away, they deliciously graze mine again, harder. This time, I kiss her back. I'm reminded of the song "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry, so I open my mouth and run my tongue over her bottom lip. Nothing as simple as cherry chapstick here though. She tastes light and dark all at the same time, and I can't get enough. I let out a soft moan as I feel her hands release from my face, moving on to find newer, better places to hold on to. One makes its way down to cup my ass, kneading it firmly, while the other one is playfully teasing my right breast. A lustful growl emanates from her chest as she finally speaks to me.

"Sookie, you smell so tasty, let me into your mouth." She whispers against my lips. I find I can't resist her, nor do I want to. I part my lips, allowing her tongue entrance into my mouth. As her tongue moves slowly and intently, massaging mine in a dance of pure lust and passion. Her tongue in my mouth tastes of sugar and copper pennies, sweet and slightly metallic, but not unpleasantly so. Her kisses are literally sucking the breath out of my lungs, but I could care less right now.

Who needs to breathe anyways?

I find myself reaching out to touch her narrow waist. The long black dress she wears while working feels like silk under my finger tips as my hand caresses up her side, cupping her breast. It is such a foreign feeling, touching another woman's breast, but it's also very liberating. I can almost feel shackles breaking open in certain corners of my mind, freeing me in a way that I have never been free before. I feel her nipple as it peaks under my fingers; I roll it and tug just a bit, eliciting a moan from Pam before she pulls away from me.

"Did I do something wrong Pam? I've never been with another girl before and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I cry out, not wanting her to stop. Gran would roll over in here grave if she knew what I just did; even more if she knew how much I wanted to do it again.

"No Sookie, you didn't do anything wrong. I did. I know that you belong to Bill, and I know that Eric wants you as his own. But Sookie, you are so sweet, I want you too. You know, sometimes Eric and I _share_." With that one word, I felt my knees go weak with the idea of being with Eric and Pam, together. _Sweet Jesus_. Pam traces my bottom lip and with a sigh takes a step back. "Now let me go get you those panties for you and then we can talk more in a bit." On that note, she turns and walks out the door without looking back.

I turn on the hot water at the sink and wait for it to heat up. Feeling completely confused and utterly pissed off at Bill; I slip out of my moist panties and look down at them with disgust. _I never want to see them again_. I look around for the trash can, finding it; I throw them right on top, not caring who sees them. I have already been humiliated past caring about this. While I'm waiting for Pam to bring me the new panties, I lean up against the wall, placing my fingers on my lips. I can still feel her lips on mine.

What was I thinking? What was I doing? I feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over as I think about not only what just happened, but the entire evening so far. It started with thoughts of Eric in the shower, Bill pleasuring me in the kitchen and then parading me here as if I was nothing more than his whore, and culminating with kissing Pam.

_What am I doing?_

I am still on the floor crying when Pam finally returns.

"Oh, Sookie, you're leaking again. You need to stop, it's making me uncomfortable, and I don't know what I can do that will help you."

"It's alright Pam, there's nothing you can do. I'm just so angry and hurt, and more than a little mortified by what just happened in here. I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry. It was a beautiful kiss, and you are so tasty, I couldn't help myself. You shouldn't feel ashamed. That is the problem with too many humans today, they are afraid of feeling anything that isn't accepted as a social norm. Just because you enjoyed kissing me doesn't mean that you are evil, or even that you are gay. It simply means that you enjoyed kissing me. And I have to tell you, Sookie, I _really_ enjoyed kissing you." Pam says to me as she touches her own still slightly swollen lips. "Now hurry and clean up, before Eric comes looking for you. I will meet you back at his table." She bends down to hand me the clean panties, the word 'Fangtasia' written in red letters across the back of the slightly sheer fabric of the white boy shorts. I swear she bent down by the trash can, but all thoughts of that leave my head as I call out to her before she can leave me alone again.

"Pam wait, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

I can feel myself begin to blush as I say, "It's kind of embarrassing…"

"Spit it out Sookie. I think we have crossed the line of embarrassing into something totally beyond that. I like you, and trust me; I don't normally like humans as anything other than toys or snacks," she says honestly. "You are different somehow. So just ask me what you need to ask, and I will answer if I can." Pam says this like we've been close for years.

"Do you think that Eric likes me?" I blurt out loudly before I can lose my nerve.

"If you mean is Eric interested in you, yes he is. I believe that Eric looks to you as someone he cares very deeply for. Hasn't he been there to help you when you've needed it? Didn't he fix your driveway when you expressed he need to have it done, but you didn't have the finances to do it yourself? Hasn't he expressed his desire for you repeatedly? Does Eric _like_ you? Sookie, Eric _likes_ you more than I have ever seen him like anyone else since he created me. Even then, I don't think he liked me as much as he does you."

"Do you think he will help me tonight, if I want to leave Bill? I know that Bill will be angry when I tell him that I have had enough of his manipulations, and I'm worried that it might send him over the edge. I think I might need Eric there, just for protection, if that happens. I'd be lying to you if I said that I have never been interested in Eric, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to be with him either. I'll need some time to get over Bill, whether he hurt me or not. He was my first everything, you know. That is, until tonight. You're my first girl-kiss." I say the last part quietly.

"Eric will be more than happy to help you with Bill, I'm sure of it. As to what he will expect in return, that's something you need to work out with him." Pam says as she leaves, the door silently swinging closed behind her.

I get up and place the cloth under the now hot water and grab the soap. I have a lot to ponder as I begin to soap up the cloth and clean the remnants of my juices out of my lower lips and off the tops of my thighs.

I begin to hum Katy Perry's song to myself, only in my head it has a new meaning now.

_Sometimes, Eric and Pam share._

Eric POV

I am still collecting myself when Pam knocks on my office door. I tell her to enter, and when she does, she comes and kneels at my feet. This can't be good. The only times that she kneels are times that she has done something that she knows will anger me. As if I don't have enough problems to deal with right now. How am I going to make Sookie come to me once she finds out that I lost my temper with Bill? Now I have to deal with Pam as well? _Shit._

"Master." She says to me as she bows her head even deeper.

"What is it my child?"

"I have done something that I had no right to do. I have touched someone who belongs to you, and for that I ask your leniency."

"What did you do?" I growl, I can only imagine the possibilities. Did she hit Sookie, or hurt her. If she did, I will punish her severely.

"While Sookie and I were in the bathroom, I winked at her when I was going to get her a pair of the new Fangtasia Panties that we are selling in the gift shop. When I did it, she got excited and drenched her panties again. I could smell her arousal, and I couldn't help myself. I went to her and I kissed her. Then she surprised me and started to return my kiss. I grabbed her ass and played with her breasts, but that's where we stopped. I know that she is yours, but I could not stop myself before that point. Please Master, forgive me."

_HOLY SHIT! My Sookie and Pam? Holy fuck that was a hot picture! And all this happened while there was only a wall separating us. I could feel my cock twitching to life just picturing it. Shit!_

"Get up Pamela, I am not going to punish you, _this time_." I say sternly.

"Thank you Master. Perhaps you would like to know what she said after I returned with the fresh panties?" she asks me.

"Go ahead." I answer in return, trying not to sound too interested, but secretly needing to know what was said.

"She is very angry with Bill tonight, and I am fairly sure that she has had enough of his shit. She asked me if you liked her, and if I thought that you would help protect her against Bill's anger when she leaves him. I think that if you keep going with your plan tonight, that she may be ready to dump his sorry ass, maybe even tonight. But might I suggest something, Eric?"

"Yes? What?"

"Follow her lead. Don't try to pressure her into anything. That's one of the reasons she's so angry with Bill. She feels manipulated by him, and I serious doubt that she would be any happier if you were to do the same thing. Allow Bill to make an ass of himself tonight, but don't do or say anything that she doesn't initiate. If she asks you to take her home, do it, but nothing else, even if she tries. She needs time to get over Bill before she joins with you, or she won't want to stay."

"She told you all of this?"

"Not in so many words, but yes, she did. I may be a vampire Eric, but I am still a woman, and I still know what I would need if it were me, and that's a friend. She doesn't need a lover… yet. But if you are her friend, she will turn to you when she's ready for a lover, of that I am sure. You just need to be patient with her."

"Thank you Pam. Now go. I'll be out in a minute. I have some things to think over." I dismiss her and on that note she turns to go, but stops just short of walking through my office door.

"Two more things Eric; one, I happened to "find" these and thought you might enjoy them, and two, I told her that sometimes we share. I won't deny that there was a glint of interest in her eyes. Think about it." With that parting shot, she walked out the door.

_She told Sookie that we share sometimes? And Sookie looked interested? _Curious, I look down at my hand to see what Pam has handed me. To my surprise, it's a tiny scrap of white lace. I am instantly hit by the smell of sex and Sookie rising from her panties. I bring them to my face and inhale the intoxicating aroma that is her. I can feel the moisture transferred to my fingers from the damp fabric at the crotch. I touch my tongue to the tip of my finger and I can't hold in the groan that emanates from my throat as I taste her there.

_Oh, Sookie, soon I will taste you for real. _

_Forget the punishment; I might just have to give Pam a reward!_

Now I'm pacing around my office for a different reason; my cock is rock hard, and I don't want to scare Sookie away from any decision she makes tonight. But damn if I won't help point her in the right direction, MINE.

***0*0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Sookie POV**

I finish cleaning myself up and take a good look in the mirror. My eyes are still slightly red and puffy but it's not too noticeable. I open my small purse and pull out my mascara and eyeliner. I need to reapply both desperately. After I get done with my eyes, I continue to look at my reflection, searching for the strength I will need in the next few minutes.

_You can do this, Sookie._

_Bill may be a vampire, but he is still a man who is treating you wrong. _

_He's being an ass, and it's only going to get worse. _

_You need to put a stop to it now, and at least here you have friends who will back you up._

_You can do this._

I give myself a little pep talk while holding my own eyes hostage in the mirror.

_Pam cares for you and Eric must too. Why else would he care if you felt so embarrassed? Besides, Pam says he does, and she doesn't lie… At least I don't think she does anyways._

Okay, enough with the pep talk, time to deal with Bill.

I take one last look, and a deep breath, and turn to walk out of the bathroom. On my way to the door, I notice that my panties of shame are no longer in the trashcan.

_Damn it Pam! _

I can't help the groan that escapes my lips as I try to figure out what she could possibly want with them. It's just another thing to add to my 'Sookie is really pissed that she has to deal with this shit' list. As if I need anything else right now. I shake my head as I walk out of the bathroom. I will need to pull Pam aside and get my panties from her. Even though we shared a moment in the bathroom, it is still a little weird that she took them.

I head out to the main bar area, and look around for Pam. I don't see her or Eric, but I do see Bill. I mentally pull up my big girl pants and make my way towards him.

***0*0*0*0***

**Bill POV**

_Son of a Bitch! _

_My neck hurts like crazy, but I still can't help smirking. Eric really fucked up this time if he thinks that Sookie will be alright with him intentionally hurting me. _

_Things couldn't have gone any better tonight if I had actually planned them. I know that I took a chance by defying him tonight, but Eric is such an arrogant asshole, thinking that he can just take Sookie away from me. _

_I know that he is in his office, probably trying to come up with a way to make himself look like the good guy here. There is absolutely no way that Sookie will buy into it though. I just have to come up with a way to deflect his accusations and she will come home with me tonight; just like she is supposed to. There is no way the queen will allow him to hurt me if I can get Sookie to agree to work for her. If I can do this, I will have the queen eating out of my hands then and Eric will be the one who'll look like a complete fuck-up. All I need to do is play on Sookie's sympathy and her distrust of other vampires, and I will win._

_Ah, here she comes. _

_Alright, I can do this. _I mentally prepare myself.

_I just have to beat Eric at his own game._

_It shouldn't be too hard to do. _

_Sookie already believes everything I tell her…_

_Even if all of it isn't _exactly_ true._

"Sookie," I say to her as she walks up to me, "I would've been back there to check on you, but there was a bit of an altercation out here. Eric felt the need to put his nose in our business and I didn't take to kindly to it." _There is no need to tell her that it wasn't me defending her, I'll just let her make her own assumptions._ I reach out my hand to grab hers, only to feel her pull away from my grasp as if I burned her.

"DON"T!" It almost sounds like she is hissing the word at me. She must still be a little embarrassed about earlier.

"There really is no need to feel embarrassed, sweetheart. What I did to you was beautiful, and the fact that every vampire here knows now that you are mine is just an added bonus. I will not have to feel so overly protective of you tonight, so I too, will be able to enjoy our evening here." I say to reassure her. I reach out to take her hand again, but this time she actually steps away from me.

She says nothing to me; all she is doing is looking at me, her face still flush with her embarrassment.

"Sookie, what is your problem? I am telling you that everything is fine now. You have had enough time to clean yourself up and to calm down. So come, let's sit and order our drinks, and enjoy each other some more." I am starting to get irritated by her refusal to acknowledge me. So instead of trying to say anything else to her, I take her by the arm and lead her to a table in the back corner of the bar. I notice a waitress at the table next to it, so I place an order of O positive True Blood for me and a gin and tonic for Sookie, before putting her in the chair next to me.

"Bill, just leave me alone right now." She says to me as she crosses her arms across her chest. She isn't even looking in my direction.

"Really Sookie, you are starting to embarrass me here. You are acting like a spoiled child. Trust me, everything I did tonight was for your own good. Too many people are interested in you, and we both know how it always turns out when you pay attention to them. I am simply removing their interest and replacing it with my protection."

"Is that what you call _this_ Bill, protection? You didn't just embarrass me, you humiliated me. You fucked me with your tongue, and then you paraded me in front of the largest group of vampires around, just so you could tell them I BELONG TO YOU?" By the end of the sentence, she is almost yelling at me. I need to diffuse her anger quickly, before Eric shows up and tries to use this to his advantage, again.

Too late... I can see him glaring at our table from the employee's entrance doorway. That smug bastard is leaning against the wall like he knows he's won. Well he hasn't, and he won't.

Just as she says this, Pam comes towards our table, carrying our drinks.

"Is everything alright here Sookie?" She asks, not even bothering to look at me as she sets my bottle of True Blood on the table in front of me. "Perhaps you would like to join me at Eric's table, away from this dog for the rest of your evening?"

"There is nothing I'd like better, Pam, thank you for offering." She starts to get up, but there is no way I'm letting her leave. I'm not finished with her yet, and she will not embarrass me further by walking away from me.

I grab her by the arm and jerk her back into her seat a little more forcibly than I intended to. "You're not going anywhere Sookie, especially not when we still have much to discuss. I don…" I am interrupted by two very strong hands grabbing my shoulders forcing me to take a step back, dragging Sookie back with me.

"Let. Her. Go." Eric growls at me. I release my grip on Sookie's wrist, and she practically jumps behind Pam.

"Eric," I start to say something to him, but he interrupts me again.

"How dare you treat her this way? How dare you think that you can walk into my bar, and treat any woman that way, let alone Sookie. I will not have anyone treat her this way, as if she means nothing. She is very important, yet you act as if she is merely a possession of yours, to do with as you please." He is literally seething as he says this to me.

"How dare you step into my personal affairs, Eric. How about I tell Sookie the real reason we are here tonight?" I look from him to Sookie. "We are here because Eric wanted me to bring you to him, and give you to him! What do you have to say about that, Sookie? I love you so much, that I couldn't do that, even though the queen gave him permission to kill me if I wouldn't go along with his plans. I am willing to die for you Sookie, what is he willing to give up for you?" I ask her, smirking.

_I have just ruined any chance that Eric ever had with Sookie, and I know it. There is no way she'll leave me now, not after what I just said to her._

She slowly walks towards me, but stops just short of actually touching me. She looks first at me, then at Eric.

"Is that true Eric? Did you order Bill to hand me over to you? Did you tell him to do all of this to me? Eric?" She asks him, but before he can answer, I speak up again.

"Of course it was his plan. Do you honestly think that I would ever hurt you again? After Mississippi?"

She doesn't even look at me, just him, and asks again, "Eric? Is it true?"

"Sookie," he looks at her, but even I can see that he is trying to decide what to tell her. "Parts of it are and parts are not," he says, "I will be completely honest with you, and you will hear everything that involves you. Please, just hear me out, before you walk away."

_Oh Shit, he's going to tell her everything._

***0*0*0*0***

**Eric POV**

_How the hell do I start this? I can't just tell her that I find her irresistible, can I? I can't tell her that I want to hold her and protect her, love her until the earth stops turning, can I? I can't force her to want me as much as I need her to, I can only tell her the truth. But what if she hears what I have to say and she walks out of my life? I don't think that I could handle that very well. I may be well over 1000 years old, but I have recently discovered that I do still have a heart. If she leaves me tonight, she will take it with her. Can I live without her and my heart? Yes, I can. Do I want to? Hell no. I need to tell her everything, all of my plans, all of my intentions, and all of my desires. I need her to believe me. _

"Before we start anything, let's go back to my office where the four of us can speak privately. There is no reason to deal with an audience for this." I wave my hand towards my office doors and then towards the growing crowd of bar patrons, some of whom are already watching our little group intensely.

"Fine, Eric, but I will only stay long enough to hear what you have to say, then I'm leaving. I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be tonight, understand?" Sookie says as we make our way to my office. She turns to Pam, who is on the opposite side of her than I am and asks if she will take her home after this. Pam looks at me, and I nod my head in ascent, before she answers Sookie's question with a yes.

"What the Hell?" Bill Pipes up. "I will take you home Sookie, you only live right next to me. There is no need for you to be acting like this. It really isn't even that big of a deal. Why do you have to go and blow it out of proportion?"

"Bill, shut up." I snap at him. I close the door behind me as I walk into the office after everyone else. I walk to my chair while Pam sits on the couch and Bill takes one of the chairs in front of my desk. Sookie stands in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest, defiant and angry.

"So start explaining Eric, I really want to hear what you have to say. I want to know why you wanted me here tonight." She states.

"First off, I did not know that Bill was going to bring you here tonight _like this._ I did tell him to bring you, but embarrassing you was never part of it. For that I am sorry." I begin. I can see her eyes soften a bit, but the fire is still burning strongly in them. I look around the room and catch Bill in the act of trying to cover his panicked expression. His worry reminds me of the reason I started this whole thing. "I have never lied to you before Sookie; I have made my intentions concerning you crystal clear. I intend to have you in every way possible. I still intend to take care of you, make no mistake, but I see now that I have gone about it the wrong way."

I give her a minute to take this bit of information before continuing. "Recently, I came across a bit of information relating to your relationship with Bill. You have to understand, Sookie, that I am above all else a vampire. I don't think like you do, and because of that, I don't take human emotions into account when I am making plans. Also, in my own defense, the women of the past century are completely different from any others I have known."

"Just get on with it Eric, I want to leave as soon as possible." She says to me impatiently.

"Please hear me out before you say anything else. I'm trying to explain why I did what I did, Sookie, before I tell you how it concerns this particular situation." I explain to her before she can interrupt me again. "Now, in regards to learning this information, I called the queen and verified it. When she stated that everything I had heard was true, I knew that it would hurt you if you ever found out the truth."

"What truth Eric? What are you talking about?" Her voice is slightly shaky as she looks at me.

"You need to ask Bill why he moved to Bon Temps." I reply to her. I can't bring myself to tell her about Bill's mission. I don't want to be the one to break her heart.

She looks me in the eye for a few seconds, trying to decide if she trusts me or not. She slowly turns to face him and asks in a subdued voice, "What is he talking about Bill? Is there a specific reason you are here? Bill?"

"Sookie, it's not like that. I love you, please don't listen to him. I have never felt this way about any human woman since my wife; don't let him destroy us Sookie." He pleads, still not answering her question.

"Tell me Bill; tell me why you came into my life. Tell me the truth and tell me now." She looked at him angrily.

Bill just drops his eyes and begins to tell her about his royal mission. "The Queen has a lover, your cousin Hadley, who told her about you, about your ability to hear people's thoughts. The more she talked, the more intrigued the Queen became. She learned everything she could about you from Hadley, and then decided that she wanted to know if it was the truth, and if it was, just how useful your ability would be to her. She sent me here to get to know you, and to report back to her. She wants you to work for her, and she told me to do whatever I needed to do to procure your services."

"That's why you came to Merlotte's that night? You came to check me out? Did you report back to her that night, Bill? Did you tell her that I saved you from those drainers? Did you tell her that I knew you were in trouble and where they had taken you because I read their fucking minds Bill? Did you tell her Bill?" She screamed at him.

"Yes, I told her." He did not meet her glare, I don't think he could.

"Did she tell you to fuck me Bill? Did she tell you to make me fall in love with you? What part of our _relationship_ was even real Bill? I was nothing more than a _job_ for you." Now her anger had turned her voice quiet. She turned her glare, and directed her words at me, "And you knew about it? What did you get out of all this? What am I to you, to your area? Am I just another Supe under your command?"

"No, Sookie, it's not like that. As soon as I found out about the queens orders to Bill, I decided to make him give you up. I knew that it would hurt you to find out about this, so I tried to come up with a plan to remove him from your life without you finding out. I have come to care for you, more than I probably should, but you already know that. I used my command as Bill's sheriff to force him to go along with my plan; a plan that he did not follow."

"What plan?" she asks.

"I planned on blackmailing him with the information about his mission, and how it affected you, to have him bring you here tonight. I told him to find a fangbanger while the two of you were here and to ignore you while he flirted with her. I figured that I would be able to turn you away from him if I reminded you of Bill's infidelities in the past, and hoped that you would turn to me for comfort, but I see now how wrong I was. You are not a pawn for me to move about as I will, and for that I am as bad as the queen, but I promise I would have been forthright about my intentions. Then Bill brought you in here the way he did, and I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't be like him; you are too good for that." I say to her. I have to snap my mouth shut before I tell her more than I am ready to reveal to her.

_I want you, and I have for awhile now. Sookie, I can't get you out of my head. I dream about you all night, when I have other things I need to be dealing with. All I think about is making you happy or keeping you safe. I am sorry that I went about it this way, but please believe me when I say that I did not intend to hurt you._

"Is that everything?" She asks me without looking my way.

_No. I love you. _

I want to say it to her now, but I know it's not the right time. I look at her and I get this sinking feeling in my chest, like I should be gasping for air, the pain I see on her face is so intense. I want her to know that I care for her and that I will be here for her. My feelings are too new and raw to share them with anyone, let alone her. Besides, she doesn't need to know yet that she owns me; body, mind and soul. Only when I am sure of her feelings for me will I give that to her.

"For now, Sookie, but we will have more to discuss later. I won't let you run away from me this time, not like you have done with Bill in the past. If nothing else, you are in my employ and I still require your services in that capacity at least. I hope that you will see me as your friend, though. I want at least that much from you."

"Pam, can we leave now? I can't be here any longer." I can see that she is holding back her tears as she faces Pam.

Bill just can't keep his mouth shut. He tries to grab her wrist again, but she pulls it from his fingers. At the same time, she twists to face him, bringing her open hand up to slap him across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Bill Compton. For that matter, as far as I am concerned, I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again. You have lost every right to me that you might have ever had. Don't come back into Merlotte's, don't show up at my door, nothing. We are done, over, finished. Do you understand me, Bill? OVER! I rescind your invitation to enter my house now, and I will do it again, once I get home. Let's go Pam." With that she threw open my office door and ran out of the bar. Pam follows behind her, shaking her head at the whole situation.

_I feel an emptiness with her leaving that I have never experienced before. I know that I will fly to her house tonight after Pam returns, just so I can watch her sleep through her window. I know that it won't help her get through her night to have me there, but it will help me to just be there, and know that though she may be heartbroken, she will be safe. I will make sure of it. And I will wait. _

***0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Closure

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the SVM chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Sookie POV**

_It has been almost four months since that embarrassing night at Fangtasia. I have seen Bill several times around town, each time was filled with him giving me uncomfortable looks from across the way. He has never attempted to force me to talk to him, nor has he been in to Merlotte's since that night. Thank God for small favors. I don't know if I would be able to handle having to actually be close to him or having to talk to him. The hurt was still too raw. He was my first everything, aside from kissing JB at senior prom, and to know that it was all just a job for him was one of the most painful things I have ever had to go through._

_Pam has become a close friend during this time. She started spending many of her free nights with me, sometimes just sitting around the house here in Bon Temps doing nothing but talking. While on other nights, we have gone to Shreveport and bar-hopped until the bars all closed down for the night, then back to Pam's with a new friend or two for her to play with until sunrise. She has never tried to kiss me again, though we have talked about what happened that night on many occasions. I won't lie and say that I don't find her attractive, but I just can't see myself being with her that way. She has told me that while the attraction was still there for her, she understood my position, and respected our friendship too much to do anything to change it. Talk about a surprise. Before all of this, I would've never believed that Pam could be nice, especially to me, a mere human. Guess it just goes to show that Gran was right once again when she said, "You'll never know what can happen if you just open yourself up to try" never having been more accurate._

_Pam brought me home the night of the Fangtasia incident, and held me for hours while I cried. My heart was breaking and I had no one besides her to turn to. I know it made her uncomfortable, watching me fall apart, but she was there for my entire meltdown, staying in the hidey hole Bill created in my closet for a couple of nights, making sure that I was alright before she finally left me. She called Sam the second night to tell him that I wouldn't make it in for my shift, taking the phone outside so that I couldn't hear the conversation. I don't know what she said to him, but I was given several days off and a dozen roses were delivered the next morning; the card bearing his signature._

_Sam and Tara have been around a lot more lately. Tara and I used to spend tons of time together before I got involved with Bill and I had missed her while I was with him. There was just so much I couldn't tell her, and she always knew that I was keeping things from her. We had a chance to reconnect over the past couple of months, and I was really sad to find out that my friendship with her may never fully recover. I mean, we were still friends and all, but she felt like I had dumped her to enter the world of the vamps which was technically true. We talked and cried, apologizing to each other many times the first day we spent together, and while we will never be as close as we once were, she now understands why I felt so comfortable with them._

_Sam, on the other hand, couldn't have been more overjoyed that I had banned Bill (and he assumed that I had also banned Eric) from my life that night. After the roses, I would randomly receive flowers, all from him. I told him that I wasn't ready for any type of relationship, and that I wasn't sure if I could be with him that way, even when I was ready to start dating again. However, he would just smiled at me and the flowers kept showing up. We eventually did talk about what had happened that night at Fangtasia, once, after work. Sam was worried that I wouldn't be able to stay away from Bill at first, but as the weeks went by and I stopped looking at the door each night, he began to believe that I might actually get over him. He never pushed me in any direction, and he told me that he was always there if I needed him. Loving Sam would've been so easy, but I've just never been able to see him that way. He is closer to me than my own brother Jason, and I couldn't imagine being with him. The biggest problem between us right now was Pam. I think he would like any reason to keep every vampire away from me, but he also knows just how much she has come to mean to me, and he can't really object to that. At least not out loud, but that didn't stop me from 'hearing' his objections._

_I have only seen Eric twice since that night, and both times were when my services were needed, which naturally required us work together. The first time, he merely introduced me to the client, without so much as looking at me, before walking out of the room. He simply excused himself, saying that he had several other matters that required his attention, leaving Pam to 'take care' of things while he did God knows what. I felt like he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore or that he didn't even want to be in the same room as me. _

_I couldn't deny that it hurt, simply because I couldn't deny that I hadn't been able to stop thinking of him since that night at Fantasia. There were nights since then that I could feel him near me while I slept, I could feel him calming me during my dreams, only to wake up and find that it was only a dream._

_The second time I saw him was when the Memphis Weres needed my services to determine who was to blame for initiating several violent acts to the opposing Were owned car dealerships. It surprised me when Eric insisted on staying with me, claiming it was so the Weres would follow all the rules in regards to my safety. And once again he was right. One of the Weres, the one who had started the whole thing, tried to attack me and Eric stepped in his way and quickly subdued him. He then reminded the packmaster of our contract, and told him that he expected the situation to be taken care of. I think he might have told them to have the Were killed for attempting to harm me, but I really didn't want to know that._

_I had driven myself to Memphis for this meeting; I couldn't get up enough courage to ask Pam to drive with me or to ask how she was getting there. The drive was tense because I wasn't sure if Eric would be there, or if he was, if he would treat me the way he had during the previous job. I don't think I could have handled it again without giving in to the tears that had almost overtaken me the last time. I did not want to show him how much of a hold he already had on my life. I tried everything I could think of to keep my mind off of him, even cranking Lady Gaga and singing along badly with her CD, but I to turn it off after 'Bad Romance' played. I felt like the Queen of bad romances lately._

_We ended up staying the day in Memphis at the vampire hotel, The Sphinx, since Eric insisted that he would drive me home the next evening. When I started to protest, he stopped me by saying that we had unresolved issues that needed to be dealt with. I already knew that arguing with Eric was an attempt at futility, so I decided that it would just be easier to spend the five or so hours in the car with him rather than protest. Besides, I assumed he would only corner me later if I left without him, and I was sure that he wouldn't be very happy with me when he finally caught up to me. _

_He was quiet for the first hour and a half, only asking if I needed to stop anytime soon to eat. When I reassured him that I had already eaten, he almost seemed upset to hear it, though I couldn't understand why. We were about halfway through Arkansas before he started to talk to me. He started to tell me about his position as Sheriff, and how he enjoyed it most of the time. He said that it wasn't until the night that Bill and I walked into Fangtasia for the first time, that he truly felt alive for the first time in many centuries. He told me that I had walked into his life and had brought the sun with me. He said that since I had left with Pam that last night that his nights had once again become bleak and boring, even more so now that he knew what he was missing. He said that he couldn't stop himself from thinking of me, but that he understood why I had walked out. He told me that he wanted to be a part of my life, and when I started to protest, he said that he would take any part of me that I was willing to offer him, even if it was only a sliver. _

_I couldn't speak; literally, he didn't let me say anything for about two hours once he started talking. I sensed that he was telling me things that were important to him, things that he may not have ever told anyone else before. He was laying himself out on the line for me, he was giving me more of himself than I deserved, but I still treasured every second alone with him. He told me about his love of fighting and swords, how he had been in more battles than even he could keep track of, and how he had conquered all of his foes, real and imagined. _

_Hearing about Eric's life from over the years, all the things that made him who he was today opened my eyes to the man beside me. He was truly vulnerable and when he told me he didn't want to continue living this way, alone, I realized I didn't want to either. But I wasn't ready to enter into a relationship of any sort with him anytime soon. I had a lot to think about now, so I didn't say anything, choosing instead to wait before I said or did something I might regret later._

_He told me that he needed me to return to his life, that he was tired of leaving me alone, and that if the only thing I could give him was a simple friendship, he would take it. He actually asked me if we could be friends again. I told him that I wasn't sure how we would go about it, knowing that there were other feelings that would have to be repressed, mainly on my part. He smiled and said that they were his feelings and he could deal with them, he just wanted to have some part of me. I couldn't really argue with that, so we agreed to be "friends". He drove me to my house, and after saying goodnight, I watched him fly away. It always amazes me each time I see him do that. Just a few years ago, I would never have believed in Vampires, and now my life was completely wrapped up in theirs. I sometimes wondered if I wasn't actually as crazy as everyone around me seems to think I was._

_The first letter from Eric arrived three days after our trip to Memphis. _

_I went to the mailbox, dreading the pile of bills I knew would be waiting for me. Since I had once again had to take time off work, I didn't know if I would have enough money to pay everything. When I pulled the mail out of my mailbox, there was this beautiful cream colored envelope, and written on it in bold calligraphy was my name and address, but there was no return address. I was stumped as to what it could be, but I was also excited to find out. Would it be an invitation to a wedding? No, I didn't know anyone who was getting married, so that couldn't be it, and none of my friends had said anything about a party. I could barely contain my curiosity, and ran straight to the kitchen to find the letter opener. I didn't want to rip it open, it was too pretty, and I figured I would want to save it. I opened it carefully, slicing the top crease meticulously so as not to ruin the envelope, and pulled out the single sheet of matching stationary folded inside. Included in the envelope was a check written for well over the amount I was to receive as payment for my time in Memphis, along with a handwritten note._

Dearest friend Sookie,

I enjoyed our time together earlier this week, and wished to let you know.

I am in your debt, as you agreed to allow my presence in your life, and as such I plan to try to reward your trust in me. I will endeavor to regain your affections, make no mistake; however I do not wish to push you into anything you do not want at this time. You need to understand that I am very old and very patient, and I will wait for you to be ready. If you only need a friend, I will be your friend, for now.

I thought that this may be an unobtrusive way for us to learn about one another, one that will allow you to feel no pressure from me in any way. We can start out as "pen pals" of sorts, if that is agreeable for you. In this way, we can feel free to open up to each other without fear of facing rejection or ridicule. It is only ink and paper we face this way, not flesh and blood.

I eagerly await your response. Should you choose not to respond, I will understand.

Eric

_I wasn't sure how to respond. Basically, the big, bad sheriff of Area 5 was opening himself up to me, something I was sure he didn't do often. Should I lay my heart on the line, or should I play it safe and walk away from him? I reread the letter several times before coming to a decision. On one hand, if I didn't respond, there was a chance that I could go on living as normal a life as I could; only marginally involved with the supernatural communities. While on the other hand, there was a gorgeous Viking waiting for me, expecting just a friendship but wanting so much more. It was a chance I was going to have to take. I couldn't lie to myself, I wanted Eric from the first moment I saw him, and even though he may have tried to force Bill to hand me over to him, he never followed through with his plan. _

_When Eric had been confronted with Bill's accusations, he told me the truth, whereas, Bill had to be forced to divulge his own deceptions. Eric had never intentionally hurt me, and had often come to my rescue in the past, both physically and financially. He had been there in Dallas, even though Bill was there, to make sure that everything went well and that I was not harmed. He was there in Mississippi, and cared for me when there was no one else. Even more so, he was there for me when I needed to get away from Bill. He took care of me when my own boyfriend couldn't be bothered, and I needed to let him know how much I appreciated him for it._

_I went to my room and to my bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out my favorite stationary. I was going to write him back._

Dear Eric,

Thank you for your letter. I do want to be your friend, but I don't want you to think that this is the beginning of anything else. Only friends.

Tell me about your childhood, if you can remember. I'd like to know what kind of kid you were.

Your friend,

Sookie

_It took another four days until there was another cream colored envelope in my mailbox. I couldn't contain my smile as I read about Eric's childhood. He had decided to trust me enough to tell me about his human life, memories I knew he held close to his heart._

_This continued for the next two and a half months, back and forth, learning everything we could about each other. It ended with his last letter arriving this morning._

Sookie, my friend,

I do so look forward to receiving each of your letters, but I want to see you again. This exile we have forced between us is too hard to bear. I want to talk to you, see your face, to see your smile. I have waited long enough for this little concession. I will come to Merlotte's Tuesday night. Pam says that you will be working, and since it is a public venue, I can only hope that you will not see this as an intrusion into your life. I look forward to seeing you then. However, if you feel that I would be overstepping the boundaries of our friendship, you have but to leave me a message on my voicemail and I will not come.

Your eternal friend,

Eric

_Today was Tuesday. That meant that I would see him tonight, if I wanted to. Was I ready to see him? I wasn't sure. He still consumed my thoughts, both waking and dreaming, and I missed talking to him, hearing his sarcasm and dry humor. I missed feeling the safety I always felt when he was around, but was I really ready to allow him back into my life like before? I knew that he was giving me the choice, and that he would respect my wishes, but I also knew that he would be hurt if I refused. What I didn't know was how much it might hurt me to say no. _

_I debated with myself all day. Should I call and leave him a message? Or should I let him come? I knew that if he came tonight, we would be taking another step closer to becoming more than friends. I never made the call before I left for my shift that night. _

_Every time the door opened, I would hold my breath, and wait to feel him near me. I was more than halfway through my shift and still no sign of him. I didn't know what to think. I went about my night, feeling more and more depressed as the clock kept rolling towards closing time. Once or twice, I could've sworn that I felt him, but when I turned around he wasn't there. I plastered on my "crazy Sookie" smile and tended my tables, but even then, I couldn't completely hide the pain that covered my heart tonight._

_Thirty minutes before we closed, the door opened and a chilly breath of air flowed around the room. In the time that it took me to turn towards the door, Eric was standing beside me. I turned to him, fresh tears pooling in my eyes as I looked up at his breathtaking face. His expression was a mixture of relief and hope, pain and pleasure, all at the same time. I could only guess that mine looked similar__. Or I at least hoped it did__. I walked him to an empty table without saying a word, and gestured for him to sit. I then walked to the bar and ordered him a True Blood. I waited until Sam warmed it, then I returned to his table and put it down in front of him. He tried to say something, but I held a finger to his lips to quiet him. _

"_Stay here." I said, as I turned to deal with the rest of my customers._

_I refilled his drink once, never saying anything more to him. As the customers filed out for the night, he caught my eyes, asking silently if he should leave too. I shook my head 'no', and with a slightly crooked smile he stayed in the booth, waiting. I refilled all of the ketchup and mustard bottles while Arlene took care of the salt and pepper shakers. When we were all done prepping for the next day, we began putting the chairs up so Terry would be able to sweep. Eric hadn't moved through any of this, he just sat there watching me. _

_When I was done with all my prep work I walked over to his booth and held out my hand to him. He looked at my hand, then up to my face. He must have seen whatever he was looking for there, because he took my hand and followed me to the back door. I let go of his hand and indicated that he should wait for a brief moment while I got my stuff. I darted into Sam's office and grabbed my purse. I took of my apron and threw it in the basket before returning to Eric, who was waiting beside the door for me. We had yet to say anything, so I took my keys out of my purse and handed them to him._

"_Take me home, Eric." _

_I slid my hand back into his as we walked out the door and headed towards my car. He unlocked the passenger's side door, and helped me in, before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat. He started the car, and held his hand out to me again. I took it without hesitation as he drove me home._

_We had plenty to talk about, but there was magic in our silence tonight. When we pulled up to my house, he turned to look at me. "We need to talk." _

_I hadn't heard his voice in over two months, but those four little words sent shivers straight to my pussy. I wanted to be more than his friend, and I knew that he did too. The only question was how do we get there from here?_

"_I know." I said softly to him. "Let's sit on the porch for awhile. We can talk there." _

"_Can't I come inside?" He asked looking more than a little crushed._

"_Not yet. But I figure you will get there eventually. You're already most of the way in; I just need a little reassurance first."_

_We talked until shortly before dawn, holding hands the whole time. I suspect that Eric would be hard pressed to make it back to Shreveport before sunrise, but I have no fears, for he is Eric, my Viking vampire._

_I sighed to myself. We made plans for me to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night (I guess tonight actually, since it is already almost 6:00 Wednesday morning now), as an official first date. I danced my way inside the house, exhausted, but too content to really care. Tonight was just a few hours of sleep away. I couldn't wait!_

Eric POV

_I have waited many months for tonight, but the last four months have been the most painful._

_I almost couldn't restrain myself when Sookie and I were in Memphis; I wanted to be with her so badly. I began to think that draining her might be a better option than wallowing in my misery, knowing she was only a few floors away from me, yet also knowing that it might as well be an entire galaxy holding us apart. She barely looked at me the entire time we were in the same room together. I could feel her anger towards me through her blood, and I tried to send her reassurance, but I'm not sure it helped her too much. _

_Then, when that Were tried to attack her, I had to remember that she was not mine, and therefore I could not kill him outright__, all though that was my first instinct. Instead,__ I reminded their packmaster of the terms of our contract, the ones that stated that if any of the participants even so much as tried to harm her, their lives would be forfeit. I do not know if Sookie was aware of that particular addition, but it was the only way that I was allowed to protect her in this room. She stalked off to her room after the meeting before I could talk to her. I felt like she would see me going to her room as invading her privacy, so I stayed in my room and thought of ways to get what needed to be said out in the open. I decided I would drive her home, that way she would have to listen, and maybe, just maybe she would be somewhat receptive to me. She tried to object, but I would not give up until she finally relented, handing me her keys. _

_I was afraid to say the wrong thing, and it took a while to work up the courage to start speaking to her. I was angry at myself for feeling this way. I was no coward; I was a feared vampire, a Viking beyond compare. Vampires around the world trembled at the invocation of my name alone, and yet this woman, this human woman, could bring me to my knees in a heartbeat. One of her heartbeats was enough to turn me into a simpering mass of emotions, and the fear of her missing so much as one of those heartbeats was enough to make me wish to meet the sun. I was not Eric, Sheriff of Area 5 around her; I was Eric, the insecure man. She held my undead heart in her hands, and just then, she was slowly squeezing the life out of it. _

_I began by telling her about my life, and how boring it had been before she walked into it. I told her many things on that trip that I had never shared with anyone else in my 1000 years, and in the end, I felt like she might be willing to start over again with me, but we would need a foundation first. _

_I had never had a friendship with any woman before. All of the relationships I have had with women have been useful to me at some point and in some way, but they were never my friends. The closest I have ever come to that would be Pam, though she was not my friend, she was my child. That was so much more, and yet it was nothing near friendship. She must obey me, and was therefore not my friend. Does a friend command his friends around? No. Or at least he shouldn't._

_Upon my return to Fangtasia that night, I composed a letter to Sookie. I told her how she made me feel, but that I was a patient man, and I would wait for her. I was willing to be her friend if that was all she could offer me. I enclosed a check with the note, having noticed how her house needed some exterior care when I had dropped her and her car off, and I was sure that she could not afford it. Knowing her as I did, I was sure that she wouldn't allow me to pay someone to paint her house or do her yard work, so I wrote the check out for more than her payment was supposed to be, almost doubling it. I knew that she would notice, but I figured that she would have need of it, and wouldn't raise too much of a fuss over it._

_I wasn't completely sure if she would respond to my offer of friendship through the mail. I could have sent her an email, but I couldn't remember seeing a computer in her house the few times I had been in there. However, the deliciousness of waiting for the mail, the anticipation that would build between letters, that was a passive form of foreplay, and I might be able to use it to my advantage, if she wrote back._

_Sure enough, several days later, I walked into my office to find a feminine looking envelope sitting on my desk. Even from the doorway, I could tell that it held her scent. I tore the envelope open in my haste, wanting any connection to her that I could have. She reiterated her intention to be friends only, but I knew I could work with that. I smiled when I read her inquiry to know about my youth. _

_We continued to write back and forth for the next couple of months. Each letter I sent out was hard, but harder still was smelling her on each sheet of paper I pulled out of those frilly envelopes. I had been spending several nights a week outside her house, just to be near her, without her knowledge. I think she might have figured it out a time or two, but she never let on in her letters. My mind and body ached to talk to her again, and so I finally made up my mind to do just that. I wrote her, and told her that I would be coming to Merlotte's this Tuesday because I no longer cared to stay away from her. I told her that if she objected to seeing me, she had but to say so and I would respect her wishes. I did not tell her that I was dreading hearing her voice on my voicemail, that would not have been fair to her. All night Monday I was on edge, waiting for my phone to signal that I had a message, but it never came. Then when there was nothing from her when I woke up tonight either and I was elated. I would see her tonight._

_I headed into Fangtasia, hoping to leave early enough to get to spend some time with Sookie before she leaves Merlotte's for the night. However, that was not going to happen. Shortly after 10:00 the bar was raided by the Shreveport police. I find it ironic that on this night, a new beginning of sorts, we are raided, just as we were on that first night, the night I met Sookie. It seemed to be a good omen to me, so I was patient with the detectives who insisted on checking out every vampire in the bar, as well as most of the fangbangers. They found nothing. It was just after midnight before I could leave to meet Sookie._

_I decided that it would take too long to drive to Bon Temps, so I opted to fly instead. I arrived at Merlotte's within fifteen minutes, but I was having trouble walking through the door. _

_I almost walked in twice, but I found that I didn't have the courage to do it. I found myself questioning my own intentions. What did I have to gain or lose by walking through that door? After an internal debate wasting another fifteen minutes or so, I figure that I have nothing to lose. I walked through the door and my eyes quickly landed on Sookie. She had her back to me, and I could see the perfect heart shaped ass that I had fantasized about for so long._

_I could tell the second she realized that I was there. Her back stiffened and her breath caught in her chest. I heard her heart stutter briefly, then pick up at an accelerated pace as she slowly turned in my direction. I moved towards her, not caring who or what may be in my way, only caring that I am near her once again. I feel as if I'm a helpless magnet being pulled towards a piece of metal; I'm helpless to resist her pull. Before she could pull in a breath, I was beside her. She said nothing to me as she indicated that I should follow her to an empty booth in her section. I sat down and before I got a chance to open my mouth she quickly turned away and left me to go to the bar to place an order for the True Blood that I didn't never ask for. I watched as she strummed her fingers aimlessly, waiting for my drink. She brought it over, setting it in front of me, and once again turned and walked away from me. She still had not said a single word to me, but I could see the emotions running across her face. I didn't believe that she was slighting me; I didn't think she could speak to me right now without crying. It's written in her eyes. I tried to get up, to say something to her, but she placed her index finger over my lips and told me to stay. I nodded and settled back into my seat, licking my lips, tasting her there._

_When Sam started turning down the lights as an indication to the bar patrons that it was time to leave for the night, I caught Sookie's eyes to see if she wanted me to leave too. She shook her head 'no', which made me smile. _

_After doing their regular prep work and turning the chairs up, Sookie came to me and held out her hand, palm up. I look at her hand, then up to her beautiful sky blue eyes, seeing the uncertainty of the gesture as what I wished it to be, not as hesitation, but as hope. I placed my hand in hers and rose from my seat, following her to the door of Sam's office. She let go of my hand as she stepped into the office and grabbed her purse and removed her apron. I could still feel the ghost of her fingers intertwined with mine, and I vowed to hold her hand as often as possible from now on. She stepped out of the office and once again slipped her hand into mine. I felt like the piece of me that has been missing for the past 1000 years has been returned to me. _

_She handed me her keys and I looked at her from the corner of my eye, gauging her intent as she asks me to take her home. Would I be out of line if I took her to my house this second? That was where I felt she belonged; in my house and in my arms for the rest of eternity, although I'm assuming she was thinking of her house. I helped her into the car and hurry to get in myself, eager to reclaim her hand once again. I drove her home, and as I walked her to the door I tell her that we need to talk. She agrees and invites me to sit with her on her front porch. When I ask her why she won't invite me in, she tells me that she's not ready, but that I am on my way. I just needed to offer her some reassurances first. _

_I could handle that._

_I stayed and we talked as long as I was able, maybe a little too long actually. I wanted to ask her to let me stay, but I knew that I would be pushing my luck. So with a heavy heart, I said goodbye to Sookie, knowing I would see her again later on tonight for our official first date. I barely made it back to Fangtasia and into my light tight room before I am greeted by my daily death. This time I fall to sleep willingly, knowing that Sookie will be mine, and that today was just the beginning of forever. I may have started out with a plan to get the girl of my dreams, but I learned that the best laid plans could sometimes come back to bite you in the ass. I have no doubts that I will have to work hard to earn Sookie's trust and her love, but I also know that when they are finally mine, the wait will have been worthwhile. I smiled as I closed my eyes, just as the sun rises._

***0*0*0*0***

**a/n: **Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**While this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Sookie Shower Outtake

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is still the Queen of the Southern Vampire Mysteries chess board, but I couldn't help messing with a few of her pawns.**_

***0*0*0*0***

**Sookie Shower Outtake**

I'm standing in my kitchen, finishing up the leftover pork chops I had reheated for my dinner when I glance at the clock over the stove. I'm shocked to realize it's almost 7:00 pm and that Bill should be here in about two hours. I need to get into the shower if I'm going to be ready by the time Bill gets here to pick me up for our date tonight.

What I really need to do is release a little frustration before we head to Fangtasia. The last thing I need is to see Eric looking like sex on a stick while I'm all pent up. It would help if I thought Bill would be willing to help me out a little before we leave, but he is always so "proper" when it comes to doing anything before we're supposed to be somewhere. Heaven forbid that anyone think that we are intimate… it might ruin his reputation as a gentleman, ugh.

I walk into the bathroom and reach behind the shower curtain to twist the hot water knob, turning the water up all the way. While I'm waiting for the water to heat up, I start to think of what Bill will most likely do to me after we leave the club tonight.

_I close my eyes as I imagine him grabbing my waist as we walk to the car, pulling me tight up against his body. As soon as we reach the car, he shoves my back roughly up against the passenger door, lifting me slightly off the ground as he pulls my face up to meet his. I can see the fire, the need to dominate and possess me, shining brightly in his eyes. He lowers his mouth to mine, and his lips crash into mine with a passion he rarely lets himself show. I can feel his need as he grinds his hips against mine, his erection digging almost painfully into my upper thigh._

_My lips are becoming swollen as his continue to ravage mine. His tongue snakes out to flick my bottom lip, seeking any breach in the entrance to my mouth. I sigh as I open my lips in invitation, and I'm rewarded with his tongue charging into my mouth, dueling with my own. He isn't holding anything back as his tongue plunders each hollow and crevasse it encounters inside my mouth; marking each as its own. _

_After he has satisfied himself with the knowledge that I am his, his hands go from holding me tightly against the car to wandering forcefully around my body. His hips are grinding so intensely into my thigh that he is seemingly holding me up by his erection alone, the toes of my shoes barely scraping the pavement of the parking lot._

I open my eyes, surprised to find the bathroom filled with steam. I reach in and adjust the water temperature so it's just cool enough for me to stand under the shower head, but still hot enough so that I can feel the heat of my simulated lover's passion. Bill is so much better in these shower time fantasies than he is in real life.

I sigh. Not wanting to lose my arousal just yet, I hastily undress, pretending that he is ripping my clothes off as I fling my shirt in one direction and my bra in another. I quickly push my jeans and panties down and step out of them, only to trail my hands back up the insides of my legs, slowly, as I start to stand. I barely caress the damp lips of my pussy as my hands make their way back up my body. The tingle of electricity that hits me there is almost blinding in its intensity. I can't stop the shiver of anticipation that is blazing down my spine as I step into the shower, and pull the curtain shut.

I stand under the jets for a second, acclimating my naked flesh to the heat of the water. I can feel the water forming tiny rivers racing down the contours of my body, making its way to the floor, tracing paths and following my curves. It feels like thousands of little hands, each one caressing my body in an effort to find the most arousing spots and the most tantalizing responses, coaxing little moans of delight to escape my lips.

I place my right hand on my shoulder and lightly brush my fingertips across my collar bone towards my neck. As my fingers dip into the hollow of my throat, I allow them to slowly drift down to the valley between my passion-heavy breasts. I spread my fingers and graze the insides of each breast at the same time, then grasp my right nipple and pinch it lightly as I lift my other hand to my left breast, rubbing and pinching the taught skin. I moan again as I feel them tighten even more, hardening into tiny buds full of pleasure. I continue to roll, pinch, and pull them, and I can feel the throbbing ache of passion starting to burn in my abdomen.

I try to imagine Bill's hand as I trail my own down to my stomach, but instead I see Eric's blue eyes staring up where Bill's dark ones had just been.

_My breathing turns ragged as I see him smile at my surprise. It's that smile that always seems to turn me to jelly. I feel the sudden release of fluids pooling in the apex of my thighs and I see his nostrils flare, taking in the scent; my need for him to touch me is almost unbearable. Before I know it, his hand is at my core, his fingers delving between the sopping wets lips of my pussy, pushing them aside in his quest for my clit. As his fingers make contact, I cry out. His name no more than a whisper in the room, but it sounds like a scream in my head. _

My eyes are open once again, but instead of the sight of him vanishing – like it usually does as soon as I open them – I can still see him.

_He turns me around so he is now pressing his engorged cock into the small of my back, but then releases me just enough so he can reach around my side and resume his plundering. His fingers brush past my folds, seeking my entrance. Without hesitation, he boldly pushes one finger up inside me. I can feel his fist grinding against my entrance as his finger rubs around my core, memorizing each ridge, searching for my G- spot. He taps it gently, causing my legs to give out. He wraps his free arm around my waist to support me as he removes his finger. I whimper, distraught by the feeling of emptiness, but he shushes me as he trails light kisses along the side of my neck. I gasp as he thrusts one finger inside me and then another, removing them almost completely, only to forcefully plunge them deeper inside. He repeats this several times, setting up a slow then fast then slow again rhythm. His fingers urge my body on as his thumb works my clit, begging me for a response. I give it to him. My body is shuttering as he works me like a well tuned instrument._

_I can feel the walls of my pussy tightening, aching for my climax. He can feel it too as he curls his fingers just enough to hit my G-spot over and over again. I can't breathe. He has taken control over my body, only allowing it to feel the intense blissful convulsions radiating from my core, effectively liquefying every bone in my body. _

As the tremors slowly subside, I am surprised to find myself sprawled out on the floor of the tub, the shower still running, and I am alone. My fingers are still wedged between my thighs, and my hand is slippery. I remove my fingers and look down at my hand, covered in my own juices, and I can't make sense of it all. I would swear that Eric was with me in the shower. I've never made myself come like that before; surely he had to have really been there. Even fantasizing about Bill being dominating never caused such an intense orgasm for me.

I take a deep breath, and try to stand up. My legs still feel like jelly, but after a few seconds I finally manage to stand up again. I have to lean against the wall to finish my shower, though I still manage to finish before I run out of warm water.

I am still breathing heavy, but I hold my breath as I pull back the shower curtain, hoping that Eric is waiting for me, waiting to finish what I started in the shower. He's not. I am almost overwhelmed with disappointment as I force myself to believe that he was just a really hot figure of my over-stimulated, lust-filled imagination.

I sigh as I wrap a towel around my dripping body and step out of the bathroom. When I open the door, the steam from the bathroom escapes, and I can smell the hint of sex as it is carried past me, the steam dissipating as it hits the cooler air of my bedroom. So much for going to Fangtasia tonight and not feeling sexually frustrated. I was afraid, _now_, that I would jump Eric as soon as I saw him. I almost hoped that he wouldn't be there tonight, almost.

I glance at the clock and I realize that I need to hurry. Bill should be here in about half an hour to pick me up and I haven't even started getting ready.

_Bill._

_Oh. My. God!_

I forgot about Bill. I had started my shower fantasizing about him, how did it turn out to be Eric that finished me?

_Get your head back in the game Sookie. It's time to get ready to meet your boyfriend_.

I need to stop thinking about Eric and focus on Bill.

Now.

***0*0*0*0***

**PLEASE READ! Important information included!**

I have continued their lives with a story called _**The Beginning of Forever**_**, **which is also complete.

**a/n**: Also, a great big thank you is needed for my Betas; Misticbutterfly and teamedward86.

**And as always, while this is a completed story, please remember that reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
